The Firelord and the Waterbender
by Little Weasel Girl
Summary: ZxK rated for lemon. Four years after the war. Zuko is now the Firelord. Katara is pregnant with his waterbending child. Will the Fire Nation accept her and their son? R&R.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**** Here is my first avatar story. I hope you like it. Please R&R. I already have the next chapters ready. I only wait for your reviews before I put up the next chapter.**

**Warning:** **This chapter contains lemon.**

**Remark:**** I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two bodies lay entwined on a huge bed, with beautiful red silk sheets. Not only the sheets were red but every corner of the luxury room was covered with the fierce colour. The room belonged to the former crown-prince Zuko, who had sneaked away from the ceremony which was held to celebrate the four years end of the war and the coronation of the new Fire Lord. But he hadn't left alone, he had taken the waterbending master Katara with him.

He kept kissing her fiercely while his hands travelled towards the sash that kept her robe in place. She pulled away for a moment and looked him in the eye, while her hands went to his hair and took the ceremonial Fire Lord artefact out of it.

"You better take your armour of, before I'll break it with some water."

He chuckled and leaned back to pull the armour over his head. He tossed it from the bed along with his hairpiece.

"Now now Zuko, is that the way you treat your ceremonial artefacts," Katara said with a grin, which Zuko answered with one of his own and he started kissing her passionately while untying the sash and pushing her robe from her shoulders.

She did the same to his robe. He kicked his boots off and pushed Katara down to the mattress. The only things that covered her were her undergarments. But that wouldn't last very long. Zuko started planting wet kisses behind her right ear, travelling down her neck to her collarbone while his hands travelled underneath her breastbindings pulling them loose. His hands glided over her smooth, tanned skin to the bindings that were covering her intimate area. His tongue licked her breasts and he started sucking on one of her nipples. He felt it harden under his ministrations and bit in it.

Katara let out a pleasured groan. Zuko pulled the last remains of her bindings away and tossed them aside while he kept sucking on her breast. When he pulled away Katara rolled him over so that she was sitting on top of him.

"You think that's fair. You still wearing your pants?" she asked silkily.

It sent shivers down his spine and his erection started pressing against the fabric of his pants.

"I'm only waiting for you to remove them," he said huskily.

He had only said that when he felt a strong tug at his pants. He kicked them off just like he had with his boots. Katara sucked on his left earlobe, which felt roughly leathery on her tongue. She pulled away and stroked her hand over his scar. He closed his eyes and then without a warning he rolled her over and looked down at her. His hand stroked over her stomach and went between her legs forcing them to spread. His fingers paused at her opening, ready to penetrate, but Katara shook her head.

"No more playing around, I want you and I want you now!" she said.

"You sure are in a hurry tonight," he smirked as he placed himself on top of her.

In one blow he thrust inside her. She screamed in ecstasy and wrapped her legs around his back. He pulled back and thrust in again, at the same time Katara brought her hips up meeting his thrust. They both moaned in pleasure. Zuko build up a rhythm thrusting in and out while she followed him.

"Deeper!" she panted as she untangled her legs from his back and placed them on top of his shoulder so he could penetrate her more fierce and deeper.

Zuko was more than happy to oblige to her wishes. He started moving faster and his thrusts became more brutal.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she reached her first climax.

She clenched her muscles together.

"Katara," Zuko groaned and he thrust in as deep and hard as he could, almost reaching his own climax.

They both were sweating and panting now.

"More!" Katara breathed.

Zuko pulled her in his lap as he sat on his knees.

"As much as you want," he whispered as he kissed her passionately.

They pulled away and Katara lifted her hips from his lap and thrust down immediately afterwards. She kept continuing this process until they both climaxed and he released inside of her. They fell back on the mattress and gasped for air. Zuko pulled out of her and lay down next to her. Katara sighed deeply and felt the familiar throbbing between her legs. Zuko pulled the sheets over them and pulled Katara closer towards him. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and closed his eyes, feeling content with his true love in his arms.

"Stay with me, Katara," he said drifting of to sleep. "Here in the Fire Nation."

Katara was still fully awake and her heart skipped a beat as she heard him confess his desires.

"I love you, stay with me, marry me."

Katara didn't make a single noise and waited until Zuko was deep asleep as she stood and gathered her clothes.

ZKZKZKZKZK

The next morning Zuko awoke and turned over. He slowly opened his eyes and looked next to him. Katara was gone. Zuko sat immediately straight, his eyes searching for a trace of Katara in his room. Her clothes were gone, no note left behind. Zuko jumped out of bed and put on a dressing gown. There was a knock on his door.

"Yes," he called, hoping it was Katara.

The door opened and his uncle's bright smiling face greeted him.

"Good morning Fire Lord, did you sleep well. I guess you must, you even slept so long you missed the avatar and his friends taking off."

"What? Was Katara with them?"

"Yes, she was. She looked quite troubled if you ask me," Iroh said thoughtfully.

"Troubled?" Zuko repeated softly.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading, now I would be more grateful if you left me a review.  
**


	2. The reason of her departure

_**A/N: I was so happy when I checked my mailbox a couple of hours after updating this story. The reactions I got were positive and made me decide to give you a glimpse of the real story. I hope you like it. R&R**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The reason of her departure  
**

5 months later ...

Zuko sat in a meeting with his councillors. When a messenger entered and knelt in front of Zuko.

"My Lord, I am sorry for the interruption, but I've disturbing news that requires your attention immediately."

"Speak," Zuko said as he made a gesture to the messenger that he could stand.

"Our scouts found a trace of the rebellions and followed it to the western air temple. The place was destroyed – "

"What? And the avatar, did he get away safely? I know was residing there for the last months."

"They were all unconscious but the earthbender, kyoshi warrior and the water tribe warrior have regained consciousness. The avatar and the waterbender are still knocked out. She's really in a bad shape, Lord."

"Were are they?" Zuko asked anxiously.

"In the guest rooms in the west wing. Healers are working on them."

"Meeting is cancelled, you all are dismissed. You, bring me to them," Zuko said to the messenger.

"Yes, My Lord," the messenger said making a bow.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko entered the room, Katara was staying in without knocking. The healer was bandaging her right wrist, she looked up as she heard Zuko approach.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She lost a great amount of blood, it's a surprise she didn't lose the baby."

"Baby? She's pregnant?" Zuko asked ,bewildered, his body temperature rising as he felt anger.

"Yes, my guess would be 4 or 5 months far. Poor thing, the brutes broke her wrist and dislocated her ankle in one way or another," the healer said with disdain.

"She's going to live, isn't she?" he asked.

"I think so, she's pretty strong. But recovery will ask time, she's ordered to bed rest for at least two weeks."

"I will see to that," Zuko said with a nod.

The healer bowed and left the room. Zuko stepped forwards and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you leave, Katara? Why didn't you say something? You were just gone when I woke up."

Katara stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Zuko," she croaked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he answered softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I have felt better," she admitted. "I'm in the Fire Nation, I guess."

"Yes."

She sighed.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave so suddenly in the middle of the night?"

"Zuko, can we please not talk about this right now?"

"How long have you known that you're pregnant?" he asked.

"3 or 4 months ago. I don't really remember."

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"No it isn't."

"Stop lying Katara, I know it is."

"If you know why do you ask?" she snapped.

"I just want to know why?"

"Where are we Zuko?" she asked with a sigh.

"You asked me already, we're in the Fire Nation!" Zuko said exasperatedly.

"Exactly and I'm a waterbender ... and so is your son. We don't belong here Zuko. Do you think the people would accept a waterbender on the throne? I ran away because you asked me to marry you in your sleep. I knew I couldn't say yes, so I fled."

"You were afraid of the people's reaction? And how the hell can you tell that he is a waterbender? Most kids show bending abilities on much later age and certainly not before they are born."

"Zuko, because of him I'm still alive. When the rebellions attacked, he protected me. And I'd rather have you wouldn't tell anyone that it's yours. Yes I was and I still am afraid of the people's reaction. Look at what those rebellions did to me. If it hadn't been for Aang and the baby, I wouldn't have made it."

"Those are rebellions, they would have brought harm to anyone who stood in their way."

Katara threw the sheets of her and slung her legs over the free side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he rushed towards her.

She tried to stand but her ankle collapsed under her weight. Zuko caught her.

"I need to get away from here!" Katara said trying to push Zuko away.

"Katara, listen! Nothing is going to harm you here. You're safe and I will keep it that way."

Katara started to shake and Zuko pulled her close.

"Shhh it's alright," he said gently as he picked her up and laid her back on the bed.

He pulled the sheets over her and saw how she shivered. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Your head is burning up. I'll get healer. Stay in bed!" he said as he left the room.

He walked through the corridor. He knocked on the door and waited for response, when he heard someone call 'come in' he entered the room where Aang was. He found Toph and a healer.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Some minor injuries, he only has to regain consciousness again," the healer said.

"Good, how about you Toph?"

"I'm fine, Sparky. How's Sugar Queen?"

"Burning up with a fever, that's why I came here. I need a healer, I think her wrist is inflamed."

"I'm coming right away. Lady Toph come to me when his condition worsens," the healer said as she followed Zuko to Katara's room.

ZKZKZKZKZK

"I gave her something that should stop the infection. If you need me, I'll be back in the infirmary."

"Yes, thank you," Zuko said with a nod.

The healer bowed and left.

"Are you still cold?" he asked Katara.

"A bit," she admitted.

Zuko lay down next to her and pulled her in his arms, rising his body temperature to keep her warm.

"Better?"

Katara nodded.

"I know I can't keep you here forever. But stay at least until you're healed. If you still want to leave then, I won't stop you, but tell me at least when you go and where you will go to."

"Zuko, for your own good, I think it would be better, if you didn't know where I would go to. It would be better if you didn't see your son – "

"I beg your pardon?! You don't have that right Katara. I'm his father, I have every right to see him, if you want it or not!" he punched the wall with a fireblast. "Aargh what happened to us? We spend so much time together, then the night after my coronation you disappear and we grow apart, just like that?"

"The realisation hit me only then. You were suddenly the leader of the nation, and I couldn't stay here."

"Why? Because you feel unhappy here? I don't believe that it's only because of what my people might think."

"I'm afraid that I might disappoint you."

"You already have. I had a higher opinion of you," Zuko said as he stood and left.

* * *

_**A/N: That's the first real chapter. Will Zuko convince Katara to stay? How will the people react? What will happen next? If you want to know, then send me a review and I might be so nice to put up the next chapter within a day.**_

**Grtz Little Weasel Girl**


	3. Sorting things out

_**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers (Cruel Angel, Thawn716, waterrockz, pink princess 16, pixelpink, Anissa Stagliano, Allyon Everstone, Avatar Airis, FREEDOM3334 and Dylan) for the very nice reviews, which make me so happy that I'm willing to update soon. And for your information I have the chapters 3, 4, 5 and 6 ready too. So a lot of nice reviews means that I'll put them online soon. It's up to you**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorting things out**

Zuko was in the garden practising his firebending or better letting out his frustration. Iroh walked towards him.

"Breathing, Zuko, that's the key to firebending!"

"Aargh I know uncle, but I don't care at the moment!"

"Zuko as a future father, you need to learn control your anger."

"That won't be necessary, Katara doesn't want me to see my son."

"A son, a good strong heir for the throne. I couldn't have hoped for you to get me a great-nephew so soon," Iroh mused.

"Uncle are you even listening? She doesn't want me in the kid's neighbourhood!"

"Right she is, with such a temper."

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm in this temper because of it, not the other way around!"

"Zuko calm down. Have you talked to her about it?"

"That's the only thing I have been doing! But she keeps saying that she doesn't belong here. She doesn't want people to know that we are going to have a bastard child. Besides how do you know?"

"The whole palace knows and is talking about it. I wouldn't even be surprised if it had reached the town."

"Katara's going to murder me!" Zuko said burying his hands in his hair.

"She won't murder you, she's just scared Zuko. You have to sort things out in your relation," Iroh said gently, laying a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"How should I do that?" Zuko asked.

"Be there for her, talk to her but stop blaming her for the whole mess and stop asking her why-questions," Iroh explained.

"You think that'll work?" Zuko asked crooking an eyebrow.

"I can't give you better advise than that, the rest is up to you."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko walked through the corridor, when a door suddenly opened and someone called him.

"Sparky! Twinkletoes has regained consciousness, he wants to see you," Toph said good naturedly.

Zuko smiled and entered the room. The young avatar sat straight in his bed. Zuko walked towards the bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

"Hello Sifu Hotman."

Zuko grinned.

"Good to see you're back among us."

"Yeah, I guess I owe you my thanks for that. If your men hadn't come who knows what would have happened to us."

"I guess it was luck that brought my soldiers to the temple."

"You're upset with her, aren't you?" Aang said changing the subject.

"It's hard to pretend that I'm not. How would you feel if you woke up to find out that the person you love left without saying goodbye only to pop up in your life 5 months later, pregnant and telling you she doesn't want you to know your own child?"

"Did she say that?" Aang asked surprised.

"Something along the lines. She doesn't want me to see him."

"She's s – "

"Scared? Yeah I know. Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Zuko, these rebellions were after her. Not me, Toph, Sokka or Suki. They went after her. They were following her for a while, that's why she came to the temple with Sokka and Suki. She thinks that if she distances herself from you that they'll stop hunting her. They knew about her and you."

"That doesn't explain why she left 5 months ago. There were no rebellions after her then!" Zuko said agrily.

"She was afraid of commitment to a Nation she's dreaded the most of her life. She would have gotten over that, weren't it for the situation now," Aang explained.

"I can protect her here, but not Agni knows where she wants to go to once she's recovered."

"We know that, Sparky," Toph sighed.

"Why don't you talk to her then!" Zuko roared.

"Don't you think we didn't do that. The thing is Sugar Queen thinks not like she used to, she thinks like a pregnant woman. You can't blame her of course. Talk nicely to her, perhaps she has some clear moments between the time where her hormones think."

Zuko sighed and stood.

"I'm going to check on her," he said and he left.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see Sokka and Suki and bumped straight into Sokka, who fell on the ground.

"Sokka!" Zuko said surprised as he stuck his hand out and pulled the water tribe warrior from the floor. "And Suki."

"So Zuko where were you with your thoughts?" Suki asked with a frown.

"I was on my way to Katara, does that say enough."

"We just come back from her. She's a real mess, isn't she?" Sokka said sadly. "Normally I would beat you up for hurting her, but now I'm wondering who's hurting who."

"Tell me about it. Well I'm on my way. See you later," Zuko said as he strode past them.

He entered Katara's room and closed the door behind him. He kept standing in front of it.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said.

Katara sat straight with her knees pulled up to her chest, as far as was possible with her pregnant stomach.

Zuko stepped towards her and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he placed his right hand on her forehead.

"Better," Katara answered softly.

"You're still pretty warm, but the fever is reducing. How's the baby?"

"Alright, I guess, he kicks a lot," Katara answered.

Zuko stuck his hand out.

"May I?" he asked.

Katara gave him a small nod and he placed his hand upon her stomach. Katara gently put her hand on top of his and replaced it on the left side of her stomach.

"Here, you feel it?"

Zuko smiled when he felt small movements underneath his fingers.

"He does that a lot at night, keeping me awake."

"Did you had a lot of morning sickness?" Zuko asked.

"Hardly. I wouldn't have found out until the end of the second month when I saw Toph again – you know feeling a double heartbeat – if other symptoms hadn't popped up."

"How did your brother react?" Zuko asked curiously.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He was angry ... at me," Katara said.

Zuko raised his brow.

".. for running away. There happy, someone else agrees with you."

"Katara, let's not talk about that now. I want to enjoy this moment. I know I can't stop you when you want to leave and I'm not the kind of person to send my men after you to drag you back here. I want you to stay on your own free will."

"I – "

"No word, I don't want to hear it ..." Zuko whispered as he leaned in, "... not yet."

He kissed her, his left hand on her cheek as he deepened it and Katara kissed him back.

* * *

_**A/N: Oewh how's that, ending with kissy kissy ... So what will happen next? Review and you'll get the next chapter very soon!**_

**Grtz Little Weasel Girl**


	4. What if it is a Waterbender?

_**A/N: Hi again everyone. Thank again for the reviews. So here is the next part already. I hope you like it and keep reviewing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: What if it is a Waterbender?**

That night they both lay peacefully in each others arms until day broke. Zuko opened his eyes and sat up. He stepped out of bed and looked to the sleeping waterbender. _'You rise with the moon and I with the sun.'_ There was a soft knock on the door and Zuko went to answer it.

"Uncle? What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to tell you that the meeting that was disrupted yesterday will start in half an hour from now. I couldn't find you at your room so my first guess was you would be here."

"Yeah er … right … I'll be there. Can you tell a servant to bring some breakfast?" Zuko asked.

"Of course. Did you follow my advice?"

"Yes, I did, I avoided the topic and we had a nice evening."

"That's good to hear. How is she now?"

"Better, it's amazing that there's a life inside of her."

"Truly amazing isn't it Zuko. Life you two created together ... I'll see you at the meeting."

Zuko nodded and closed the door and turned around looking straight into the eyes of Katara.

"You told him?" she asked, he could tell she was upset.

"No Katara, I didn't tell him. No one did, but the thing is – you're not going to like it – the entire palace knows."

"What?" Katara's jaw dropped. "Unbelievable, I'm only one day here and now the entire palace is talking?"

"Katara, if they have heard about your pregnancy they might make conclusions pretty easily," Zuko explained rationally while pulling his boots and shin guards over his trousers.

"This is why I stayed away."

Zuko grabbed his robe and put it over his shirt, right at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this later," he said in a low voice before calling. "Yes, come in."

The door opened and two servants entered carrying trays.

"The breakfast you asked for and fresh fruit for Lady Katara," one of the servants said.

"You can put it there," Zuko said pointing to the beside table.

The servants put the trays down and made a bow towards Katara.

"We hope for your soon recovery," one of them said.

"Thank you," Katara said with a smile.

Zuko smiled while he adjusted the sash around his middle. The servants turned to Zuko and made a quick bow.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you, you are dismissed," Zuko said.

The servants bowed again and left the room.

"They even remembered that I like fresh fruit."

"They're fond of you, so naturally they make sure they know what you like."

Katara smiled again and then she let out a moan and put her hand on her stomach.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"He keeps kicking in my bladder, which is certainly not a pleasant feeling."

"Need a hand to the bathroom," Zuko asked amused.

Katara glared at him but let him help her anyway. He put one arm underneath her shoulders and the other under her legs. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"You certainly are a lot heavier than you used to be," Zuko said with an exaggerated groan, which earned him a slap on his arm.

"Hey hey, I'm carrying you," Zuko protested.

He carried her to the bathroom and put her down while supporting her by holding her right arm.

"I can manage from here," she said.

Zuko nodded and let go of her once she had found support with her left hand.

"Call me when you're ready," he said, then he left closing the door behind him.

Not much later the door from the bathroom cracked open and Katara limped out.

"You know, Katara, the whole point of bed rest is to avoid you from straining your healing injuries," Zuko said as he went to her and picked her up.

"You know I hate being dependent."

"I do, but you better let me help you anyway," he said as he put her down on the bed.

He took the tray with fruit and placed it next to her on the bed, then he took a sandwich from the other tray and ate it.

"I have to go now, I'll send a healer to check on you," Zuko said.

Katara nodded and Zuko gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Everyone bowed as Zuko entered the 'War Chambers'. Once he sat down at the head one of the councillors started speaking.

"My Lord, I want to congratulate you in the name of the entire council, with the upcoming birth of your first child. But there's still one question that keeps bothering us. When are you planning to get married?"

Zuko kneaded his temple with his fingers and sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately I have to tell you that Katara and I are not engaged and it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon, now," Zuko explained.

"But Lord Zuko! That would mean that you'd have an illegitimate child and it would never be accepted as your rightful heir!"

"I know that!" Zuko said exasperatedly. "But let me ask you a question. Say if I married Katara and accepted the child as my heir what if it is a waterbender like her?"

The councillors exchanged glances and Iroh who sat on Zuko's right looked nervously at his nephew.

"Is that what's bothering you?" one of the councillors finally asked.

"No, but I'd like to have an answer."

"We have to admit that it would be awkward, but we can't tell you what effect it would have on the nation, certainly not in this new era."

"Alright, then let's continue the meeting from yesterday," Zuko said with a sigh.

"But Lord Zuko what about you and Lady Katara?"

"I'd rather have you keep out of this, I'll take care of it myself."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Finally the meeting came to an end and everyone left the room. Zuko emerged from the room as last and was pulled into a deserted corridor by Iroh.

"So that's the problem. Katara is afraid that the child might be a waterbender and that the people will liquidate her and your son, right?"

"To say it like that is a bit blunt, but yes that's what she's afraid of. There's only one mistake in your deduction, Uncle. The child IS a waterbender."

Iroh looked gaping at his nephew.

"How can you tell?"

"Apparently he's been doing some waterbending when Katara was in trouble."

"But children don't show bending abilities that soon."

"I know, Uncle. So any advise?"

"The people in this palace respect both you and Katara enough to accept a waterbending child. Let's hope that your people do the same."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko walked back to Katara's room. When he opened the door he was met with a surprise. The healer wanted to put Katara's ankle in an ice bath to treat the swelling, since Katara couldn't bend as well with her broken wrist. Zuko remembered the last time he sprained something and put it in an ice bath. The feeling had been everything but pleasant. But the moment Katara's foot touched the cold water and she clenched her teeth together, the water rose and formed a waterwhip ready to attack. If Zuko hadn't shot a Fireblast it would have hit the healer. The healer jumped back in shock.

"Katara?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I swear I didn't – " Katara said as she rubbed her stomach where a very upset baby was residing.

Zuko took the hint and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and his free hand on her stomach.

"Calm down little one, she's not going to hurt mother, she's trying to help," Zuko said while rubbing gently over Katara's stomach.

He felt the baby relax and gave the healer a nod.

The healer came coutsiously back towards them and placed Katara's foot in the bowl.

"Keep it in there, but no longer than twenty minutes. I'll go check on the others and then I'll come back," the healer said, she made a bow and then she left.

"Has he been doing this often?" Zuko asked.

"No, only when we were ambushed at the Western Air Temple," Katara answered.

"I still don't get it how he can bend at this stage," Zuko mused.

"He's powerful just like his parents," Katara said, then tears started to flow over her cheeks.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he pulled the sobbing waterbender close.

"I really do want you to be his father. But I'm – I'm – "

"I know, Katara, you're scared. I understand. But I'm here to protect you. Do you really think distancing from me is going to keep you safe?"

"No," Katara answered, sobbing.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this update. The next chapter is my favourite up till now (and know that I have written already 6 chapters (prologue not included)), so if you want to know why it's my favourite you'll have to beg me to get the next chapter! I'm evil, I know! Just kidding but reviewing might do the trick.**_

**Grtz LWG**


	5. A proposal?

_**A/N: You begged, I oblige. Here is the next chapter (my favourite, I'm just corny, I guess). Read and review (I love lots of reviews).**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A proposal?**

Two weeks later. Zuko went through the gates of the palace into the city.

"Lord Zuko, are you sure you won't make use of the palanquin?" a guard asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Zuko said, annoyed.

He walked through the streets with two guards at his side. They stopped by a jewelery shop and Zuko entered while his guards waited outside.

"Good day, how can I help – Fire Lord Zuko! What brings you to my shop?" the shopkeeper asked bowing.

"I was wondering if you could repair this for me," Zuko said as he placed the necklace of Katara's mother in the shopkeeper's hand.

The shopkeeper studied it.

"This is a hand carved necklace of the watertribe, used to propose to a woman."

"I know that," Zuko said impatiently. "Can you fix it?"

"Of course, I can have it ready by sunset."

"That would be great, I'll pick it up then," Zuko said.

The shopkeeper smiled and Zuko turned his back ready to leave.

"How's Lady Katara?" the shopkeeper called after him.

Zuko turned around.

"She's fine."

"The people were outraged after they heard what these rebellions had done to her, after everything she'd done for us," the shopkeeper continued.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, interested.

"She helped a lot of villages during the war. Cleaning their water, healing their sick."

"I didn't know," Zuko said softly.

"She's a wonderful person, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Zuko said with a smile then he stepped out of the shop.

He was just outside when a bunch of people ran towards him.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko!"

"How's Lady Katara?"

"When is she due?"

"Is it true that the baby is a waterbender?"

"Is he going to propose?"

The guards jumped in front of Zuko to keep the people at a distance. Suddenly a person emerged from the jewelery shop.

"He's asked to repair something!"

There was a collective 'oh' which expressed their disappointment.

"It's a necklace to propose to a watertribe woman!"

The crowd started cheering and wolf-whistling.

Zuko sighed.

"If I were my father they would stay at least 100 feet out of my neighbourhood," he said.

"Luckily you aren't," one of the guards said, suppressing a shudder.

"Are you really going to propose, Lord Zuko?" the other guard asked.

"That was not my intention."

"But the necklace?"

"It's a reminder of her mother, it means a lot to her. I'm only letting it repair," Zuko explained.

ZKZKZKZKZK

That evening after diner, Katara and Zuko sat together in the lounge room of his suite.

"So are you going to tell me where you have been the entire afternoon?" Katara asked.

"I had an errand to run in the city. You know people asked how you were."

"They did?" Katara asked, surprised.

Suddenly Iroh burst into the room.

"Zuko, Katara, there's something you should see!" he said enthusiastically.

Zuko stood up and pulled Katara on her feet.

"What is it Uncle?" he asked.

"A lot of people are standing in the courtyard."

"What? How did they get in?" Zuko asked.

"Apparently someone left the gate open," Iroh said innocently.

"You wouldn't happen to be involved, Uncle?"

"Me? No! What makes you think that?" Iroh said too quick.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and tapped with his foot on the ground.

"What did you do?" he asked severely.

"Alright, I did let them in the courtyard, but that's the only thing I'm involved in!" Iroh said holding his hands up in defence.

Then without a warning he pushed Katara and Zuko in the direction of the palace doors. When they arrived at the doors the guards pushed them open and Iroh stepped outside.

The people cheered and clapped. But Iroh calmed them down by raising his hand.

"What does he think he's doing?" Zuko wondered as he looked at Katara, who shrugged.

"It seems that a rumour has been spread that Fire Lord Zuko is going to propose soon and you all are waiting for the breaking news of an upcoming wedding. Unfortunately I can't give you that information, there are only two people who can and they are the Fire Lord and Lady Katara themselves," Iroh said and then he came back inside.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth.

"Satisfying your people, My Lord," Iroh said as he made a bow, then he whispered so only Zuko could hear it. "Use this situation to get through to Katara."

"What do you want me to do out there?" Zuko asked agitated.

"Improvise, Lord Zuko, improvise."

Then he smiled and gave Zuko and Katara a gentle nudge toward the crowd. Zuko looked over his shoulder and slid a finger over his throat.

"You're so dead!" he mouthed.

As they stepped outside the crowd exploded in cheering and screaming.

"What do we do now," Katara asked her lips barely moving.

"Now, we improvise."

He cleared his throat and raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"It's rumoured that I'm going to propose, because I was seen at a jewelery shop today, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, I was only there to let something repair."

The whole crowd made sounds in disappointment. Only to be silenced by Zuko again.

"I did propose to Lady Katara a while ago, but she declined saying she wasn't the best choice as Fire Lady."

Now the crowd started to boo.

"I hadn't planned this," he turned to Katara, "but if there is any chance that you might have changed your mind, then I'm willing to ask you again," he took her hand and sank on his knee. "Katara, will you marry me?"

The crowd was silent as a grave as they waited for Katara's answer.

"Don't feel obliged, I want you to stay on your own free will," Zuko whispered.

"I'm not exactly in a position to decline," she said as she rubbed away her tears, then she gave him a smile and finally a nod.

The crowd exploded and the cheering and wolf-whistling only increased when Zuko pulled Katara close and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away Zuko withdrew the necklace from his sleeve.

"I owe your mother, this necklace set everything into action," he said as he stepped behind her and put it around her neck.

She turned around and they kissed again. Then they looked at the cheering crowd.

"Here's the news you've been waiting for. Katara and I are officially engaged!"

There was a loud applaus.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Zuko and Katara were smiling from ear to ear but leaned in for a third kiss. As they pulled away several moments later they waved to the crowd and went back inside.

"That was some improvisation," Iroh said proudly.

"Don't think you'll escape your punishment now, Uncle. I'll get you back for that."

"I'm sure you will, and congratulations with you're engagement. When will there be a wedding?"

"One step each time, Uncle. Katara and I will discuss it in private and when a decision has fallen, we'll inform the council."

A couple of councillors walked towards them.

"That was a quite impressive show, Lord Zuko," one of them said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Zuko said. He put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "We'll retreat now to our quarters," Zuko said. "Uncle you can entertain the people from now on."

With that Zuko and Katara walked away.

"He's grown-up a lot," one of the councilors said to Iroh.

"Yes, he certainly has. I couldn't be prouder of him than I am."

"Five months ago we still thought it was unwise of you to let Zuko take over the throne. We thought he was too young. But he's proven to be a capable leader to our nation and the royalties have never been so popular as they are now," the councillor admitted.

"Ah but both Katara and Zuko have a far-known reputation," Iroh said.

"This marriage could also mean a unification of the Southern Watertribe and the Fire Nation."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Later that evening, Katara and Zuko were lying on the big fourposter in Zuko's suite.

"When do you want to get married?" Katara asked with a moan as Zuko was kissing her neck and collarbones.

Zuko looked up.

"We can wait until after the birth. There's no need to rush. I said we would discuss this in private, but that doesn't mean right now, I'm too busy with other things," he said huskily and he kissed her again. His right hand slid down over her bare skin and rested on her thigh.

"I thought you wanted to get married before I have the baby."

Zuko stopped his caress and looked at her with a frown.

"Why are you suddenly in such a hurry. You're what? Over 5 months far, right? First there will be an engagement celebration so the soonest they can plan a royal wedding is 2 months from now. That means 7 or 8 months and have you thought of the stress you'll go through then? We can wait," Zuko said with a smile.

"But isn't that unorthodox?" Katara asked.

"I think it's already very unorthodox to marry a pregnant waterbender after asking her to marry me in public."

* * *

_**A/N: Voila, they are engaged. The next chapter is going to show us to sides of Katara: 'Motherly and caring' and 'Terrifying and scary'. **_

**Grtz LWG**


	6. City attacked!

_**A/N: After two days of hard working, I finally found some time to update chapter 5. Thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope you like this one too.  
The truth actually is that this story was not meant to be published. I was just trying something new, this being the first lemon story. I never meant to put it online (like so many other stories which are stored on my computer), but some friends read it and really liked it and told me to share it with everyone, so I did and here's the result.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: City attacked!**

Zuko inhaled the sweet scent of Katara's hair. She was sleeping peacefully within his arms. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Zuko opened his eyes and gently let go of Katara, so he wouldn't wake her. He stood up and looked for his pants, once he'd found them he put them on and went to answer the door. He opened the door and met the eyes of a guard.

"What is it?" Zuko asked barely above a whisper.

"My Lord," the guard said while making a bow. "The rebels are terrorizing the city."

Zuko's fist clenched.

"Go get my uncle, I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

The guard nodded, bowed and ran off. Zuko quickly put on his armor and was about to leave when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What is going on?" Katara asked. "Why are you dressed in your armor?"

Zuko pulled Katara in his arms.

"The rebels are in the city."

He felt Katara tense in his arms.

"You're not going after them, aren't you Zuko?"

"Katara, I promised to protect you, I will, but I also need to protect my country. I will come back, don't worry," Zuko said as he kissed her, then he let go of her and left.

ZKZKZKZKZK

The city was in chaos, the people were running around in panic and screaming in terror. Houses were on fire.

"The situation is even worse than we thought, what are your orders Lord?" Iroh asked.

"Split up. Your group makes sure that there are no people left behind in the burning houses and try to dim the blaze. The others follow me, we're going to end these rampages right here and now," Zuko said darkly.

They ran into the direction were the fighting was coming from and soon they were engaged in battle. Suddenly Zuko was surrounded by fire and the head of the rebels stepped forward.

"Well well, if it isn't Fire Lord Zuko himself," he sneered.

"Thao, twin brother of Zhao, I already thought I saw the ugly resemblance."

"You rude brat, you're just a child on the throne. Your father was a so much more capable Fire Lord then you'll ever be. Even you're sister would make a better leader. You're even so soft you want to marry a water wench!"

Out of nowhere a jet of water came and put the fire out.

"That water wench is about to kick your butt!" a voice called.

"The future 'Fire' Lady carrying the bastard child of a traitor and a failure," Thao said, disgusted.

Katara summoned the water and threw icicles at him at the same time Zuko shot a blast of fire, but the attack was blocked by a fireblast from Thao.

"I defeated your water bitch before I can do it again. And you're just a weakling."

"But now I have the upper hand!" Katara said as the full moon appeared from behind the clouds.

Her muscles contracted and she flexed her fingers. Thao's muscles clenched and he couldn't move an inch.

"What is this?" Thao asked, trembling.

Katara moved her hands upwards and Thao was lifted in the air. She curled her fingers inside and Thao started making choking noises.

"If you ever dare try to harm my family or the people of this nation again. I won't hesitate to squeeze my hands a little further."

She released the grip and Thao fell on the ground while taking a rasping breath.

"Never forget that," Katara said and she walked away going to help extinguishing the fires.

"You'll pay for that!" Thao screamed as he shot a concealed dagger at her.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled.

Katara turned around and gasped as the dagger hit Zuko in the arm. She quickly bended Thao down, summoned water and froze him to the ground. Then she ran to Zuko, who pulled the dagger from his arm.

"Don't worry, it's not deep. Never do that again, turning your back on the enemy like that. I learned that from his brother," Zuko said as he glared at Thao.

"Let me see that," Katara said as she took her waterskin.

She gloved her hand with water and bended it over the wound. The water lit up and the wound disappeared. Two men came toward them.

"Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Katara took down their leader," Zuko said nodding to Thao.

Katara broke the ice that kept Thao to the floor and the soldiers cuffed his hands on his back.

"Nice job, Lady Katara," one of them said, impressed.

"How's the situation?"

"They rounded up almost all rebels. The fires have been put out, we are now tending to the injured."

Zuko nodded and he and Katara followed the soldiers who were dragging Thao forth. They arrived at the spot were all injured were put together. Katara used her healing ability to tend after each of them. She soothed a three-year old boy, who was heavily burned on his arm and healed the burn.

"What do we do with them?" asked a soldier.

"Their houses are destroyed, they can stay in the palace for the night. Tomorrow we'll start rebuilding the houses," Zuko said.

The soldiers helped carrying the injured, who couldn't walk. Katara had a two-year old girl on her arm and held the hand of the girl's 5 year old brother, who walked beside her. Zuko carried an eight year old boy who had broken his leg. They entered the palace and brought the people to the great hall.

"Call some servants and ask them for bedding and food," Zuko said to Iroh.

Iroh nodded and went looking for the servants.

Zuko searched for Katara and saw her asleep against the wall with the two children sleeping against her.

"She must be exhausted," a man said as she stepped beside Zuko.

Zuko looked at the man and nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, Fire Lord," the man said as he bowed.

"That's not necessary now. I don't mind," Zuko said gently, waving the formality away.

Suddenly they heard someone scream.

"Where are Ruka and Katsu?" a woman called in panic.

Zuko ran towards her to see what was wrong.

"She just regained consciousness," a healer explained.

Zuko knelt down beside the woman.

"It's alright, your children are save, they are with Lady Katara," Zuko said gently as he pointed to the wall where Katara and the two children were sleeping.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the woman said as she threw her arms around Zuko and hugged him.

To say that Zuko was astonished was an understatement. He awkwardly patted the woman on her back. She let go of him and brushed the tears from her face. Zuko stood and walked to Katara with the woman right behind him. He knelt down in front of Katara and gently stroked her face.

"Katara," he called softly.

Katara stirred and opened her eyes.

"The mother of the two children has regained consciousness."

"Oh," Katara said as she turned to the children and gently brushed them over their heads. "Ruka, Katsu, wake up, your mother is here," she called softly.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother.

"Mama!" he called happily, which woke his younger sister too.

"Mummy," the little girl called as she and Katsu ran to their mother, who knelt down and hugged her children close to her.

Katara smiled and Zuko pulled her on her feet.

"You look awfully tired, why don't you go to bed," Zuko suggested softly in her ear.

"I will, patience," she said with a tired smile.

Then the woman looked up at Katara.

"Thank you, Lady Katara! Thank you for looking after them!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mind, they are very sweet children," Katara said gently.

The children let go of their mother and hugged Katara's legs. Katara sat down on her shins and returned the hugs.

"You is having baby," Ruka stated as she placed her ear against Katara's stomach.

Katara smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"That's right, in about four months, we have a little baby-boy."

"Can we play with him then?" Katsu asked enthusiastically.

Katara chuckled before answering. "I think he'll be a little too small to play with."

"Ow," the kids said disappointed.

"But I'm sure you can come visit once the baby is born," Zuko said kindly.

"Really?" Katsu asked.

"Yeah," Zuko promised.

Katsu and Ruka cheered.

Katara rose.

"But I'm going to bed now," she said to the children.

"No!" they yelled in unison.

"Kids, Lady Katara needs to rest for the baby," their mother explained.

The children nodded understandingly and said goodbye to Zuko and Katara. Zuko and Katara walked through the corridor when Iroh called after them.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a second?"

"You can go to bed already, I'll join you in a few minutes," Zuko said to Katara.

Katara nodded and walked further.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked once Iroh had caught up with him.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of how you dealt with this situation. The council and I have also noticed that Katara's presence makes the both of you quite popular among the people and she's really great with kids too, but really powerful on the other side. She showed that once again today," Iroh said.

"Yeah and I thought she was scared, but she was quite scary herself," Zuko admitted.

"Hormones," Iroh said wisely. "But I was wondering how she could defeat Thao so easily this time."

"Did you notice it was a full moon?" Zuko said in a low voice.

Iroh nodded.

"She used a special technique. I've seen her use it once before when I joined forces with the avatar."

"Now you're making me curious, what kind of technique?" Iroh asked.

"The technique she uses can only be used at a full moon. She learned it from the founder herself against her will. Uncle, have you ever heard of a waterbender who bended the body of another person?"

"What? No, how could she do that?"

"By bending the fluids inside the body, it's called bloodbending," Zuko said darkly.

"She used that on Thao?" Iroh asked impressed.

"Yeah, actually I had thought she'd never use it again. She said it was immoral, but I guess that's what she thought of Thao's actions too."

"She's a very powerful bender, but also very caring. Well I won't keep you from your night rest any longer. I see you tomorrow in the council."

"Yes, sleep well, Uncle," Zuko said and he walked to his quarters.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it and please review, because I love reviews, they make me happy and I know that my story is actually read.**_

**Grtz LWG**


	7. Rebuilding the city

_**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update even though I had said that I had written everything until chapter 6 before I started updating. But I wasn't at home in the weekend and the last days I was tired after work and too lazy. But here is chapter 6. I'm afraid it will take a bit longer for chapter 7 which I'm currently writing. It will be another lemon chapter (you're warned). **_

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers and the persons who added this to their favourites and alert lists.  
Thank you!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rebuilding the city**

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and saw that Katara was standing on the balcony, while the wind blew through the half open red curtains. Zuko stood and grabbed his dressing gown. He walked through the curtains outside and stopped beside Katara, who was watching the sunrise. He put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Good morning," he whispered.

She turned to face him and smiled broadly.

"Good morning to you too," she said, then she gazed back at the sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Katara nodded.

"Aren't you tired? We only slept for 2 or 3 hours," Zuko said.

"I have slept enough the past weeks, don't worry," Katara answered.

Zuko placed his arms around Katara's waist from the back and rested his shin on her head.

"I want you to accompany me to the council today, as my fiancée and future Fire Lady."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Act as one of my most important and trusted advisors," Zuko said, then he let go of her and went back inside.

"If you're ready, we can get dressed and have breakfast."

Katara nodded and followed Zuko inside.

ZKZKZKZKZK

"We have a few things to discuss today," Iroh said. "The raid of last night has made things even more complicated. Then we have to arrange the upcoming engagement celebration and start planning the wedding."

"The wedding can wait, Katara and I have decided to wait after the baby is born."

"Do you think that's wise, My Lord?" a councillor asked.

"Yes, Katara and the baby's health are more important."

"And how about the engagement celebration?"

"If it is possible schedule it over two weeks," Zuko said looking at Katara, who gave him an approving nod.

"Have you informed your family already about our engagement?" Zuko asked Katara.

"I did, I sent them and Aang a letter right before I went back to sleep."

"Aang and Toph can get here easily on Appa. The problem is your family on the South Pole," Zuko pondered. "Uncle, I would like you to go there as our representative and invite them to the celebration."

"Yes Lord Zuko," Iroh said with a nod.

"Now more urgent and important things. The people who are staying here in the palace, their houses need to be rebuild as soon as possible. In the meanwhile we need to find a better place for them to stay," Zuko said.

"They can stay in their own rebuild homes," a voice said that was coming from the door opening.

"Toph! Aang!" Katara said happily.

"Hi Katara, Zuko," Aang said with a cheery smile.

"You're sooner here than we expected," Zuko said, but still smiled warmly at the two.

"Ah well you know us, Sparky, don't want to miss anything from the party. Besides Sugar Queen mentioned something about the city being attacked."

"Yes and right now we try to find a solution to the homeless problem."

"No you don't, you have the best Earth Bender and the Avatar right here, we'll bend you people a couple of new houses," Toph said with a smirk.

Zuko looked like he wanted to kiss Toph.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go help these people," Aang said.

Zuko looked at all the councillors.

"I think that concludes the meeting. I'm going to accompany Toph and Aang together with the citizens. Katara, could you stay here and watch the children?"

Katara nodded.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko, Toph and Aang walked toward the city with the citizens ahead of them.

"So Sparky, how did you ask Sugar Queen, all she told us in her letter was something like: Guess what! Zuko managed to convince me to marry him!" Toph said mimicking Katara's voice.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at Toph.

"Yeah Zuko, I mean she was so against it before and now she even sits at your side in the council," Aang added.

"I think it were the people who convinced her," he answered and then he laughed at the strange faces of Toph and Aang. "Well there had been a misunderstanding and the people thought we were about to announce our engagement. So they all waited for the breaking news. My Uncle send me and Katara to tell the people. We told them the truth and they were so disappointed that we weren't engaged," Zuko said and he stopped for a moment.

"So what happened?" Aang asked eagerly.

"I asked her to marry me in front of everyone."

"What?" Toph and Aang gasped.

"Yeah, you should have seen them, they pulled up quite a show," Iroh chimed in.

"Uncle, didn't I sent you on an important mission?" Zuko asked with a sigh.

"Yes, you did and I'm on my way ... Prince Charming," Iroh said ad he quickly walked past them.

"Haha, Prince Charming!" Toph laughed. "Why did I never think of calling you that."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Zuko muttered under his breath.

ZKZKZKZKZK

In the meanwhile Katara and the children sat in the yard of the palace.

"Lady Katara, you're a waterbender, right? Can you show us some cool moves?" a seven year old girl asked.

"Yeah!" others joined in.

Katara smiled and stood. She called some water from the pond and started bending it around her. She made some spectacular moves, earning a lot of cheers from the children.

After a while she stopped and made a small bow.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Can you tell us a story? About the time when you travelled with the Avatar."

"Sure, why not," she said as she sat down with all the kids around her. "It all began when my brother and I found Aang in an iceberg, we ..."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara had just finished telling about the battle at the North Pole when Zuko, Toph and Aang returned. The children looked up and saw the three approach.

"Is it true that you tied Lady Katara to a tree and that you fought her at the North Pole?" one of the children asked Zuko.

Zuko smirked. "Yes, I did. But has she told you also from the time where she threatened to end 'my destiny' if I made one step out of line?"

The children gaped at him and Katara.

"Didn't you love him?"

Toph and Aang laughed hard at the child's question.

"L-loved?" Toph sputtered with a laugh. "Kids, she loathed him!"

"But – but why are you marrying him?"

"Because he forced me," Katara joked as she gave Zuko a wink.

Zuko chuckled and shook his head, while the children laughed.

"But well, we came here to get the children back to their parents. The houses are rebuild now they are adding the finishing touch."

"Do we have to go back?" whined one of the kids.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us," said Toph with a smirk.

"Yay!"

"Alright then, let's go to the city!" Aang said enthusiastically.

ZKZKZKZKZK

They arrived in the city and all the children ran happily to their parents. The small kids had been carried and Zuko just lifted a young boy from his shoulders. The parents came towards them and made a bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality and help," a man said.

"Anytime," Zuko said with a smile and he placed an arm around Katara's shoulder.

The man turned to face Katara.

"You'll make a fine Fire Lady, our nation has gained so much with you," he made a bow. "May Agni bless your marriage and the children you'll have."

Katara gave him a grateful nod.

"Thank you," she said.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang all sat in the dinning room that evening.

"So, you guys already decided on a name?" Toph asked.

"No, we haven't talked about it yet," Zuko answered truthfully.

"You can always call him Aang, I wouldn't mind," Aang said with a grin.

They all laughed.

"I don't know, I think we might go for a traditional water tribe name, I mean he's a waterbender after all," Zuko said as he took Katara's hand in his.

"Well, I though we could call him after your great-grandfather," Katara suggested.

"You want to call him Sozin?!" the three others asked surprised.

"No, not that great-grandfather."

"Roku?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I like it. Being the avatar made him also a waterbender, but he was also from the Fire Nation. So that's why I think it's the perfect name."

"You thought this through," Zuko said with a grin.

"Unlike my brother, I do think things through," Katara said smartly. "Well what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Zuko answered.

"Yeah, and then you're naming him for me," Aang said with a broad smile.

"The past you, you mean," Toph said.

* * *

_**A/N: That was it for this chapter. Like I said the next one will be lemon again. Don't forget to review!**_

**Grtz Little Weasel Girl**


	8. Family in law

* * *

_**A/N: It's been a looooong while, since my last update. Well what can I say. I was actually waiting for the finale of Avatar to continue writing. As you all are aware off, Kataang is the shipper (doesn't surprise me), but Zutara is more fun to write yihaaa! **_

_**Warning! Contains lemon! (Don't tell me I didn't warn you)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family-in-law**

A couple of days had past and Zuko was once again in his quarters with Katara. Everytime when they had some free time and weren't together with Aang and Toph, they could be found there, mostly in the evening after dinner. Zuko sat behind his desk reading some scrolls, while Katara was lying on the lounge watching him, the book that she had been reading was lying forgotten on the floor. Zuko looked up and watched her with frowned eyebrows.

"Am I that interesting to watch?" asked he amused.

"You have no idea," Katara grinned.

Zuko smiled as he pushed his chair back and got up. He walked toward the lounge and knelt beside it. He kissed Katara smoothly, after he pulled away he asked her.

"I'm going to take a bath. Want to join me?"

Katara pulled his head back and kissed him again. Zuko put his arms underneath her and lifted her up. He walked into the direction of the bathroom. Once he was inside he put Katara back on her feet. They undressed themselves while the big round bath was being filled with cold water.

"How warm would you like it?" Zuko asked as he put a finger in the water to feel its temperature.

Katara sat on the edge of the bath and put her feet in the water.

"Well, it certainly should be warmer than this," Katara said with a grin.

Zuko smiled and heated the water and laughed as Katara let out a pleasured groan, while she let herself sink into the water.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said while closing her eyes.

Zuko chuckled as he sank into the water opposite of Katara. He splashed some water in her face. She opened her eyes gave him a playful sour look and bended a small wave over him. Zuko pursed his lips together, but couldn't keep composure for long and the corners of his mouth curled as he started to laugh. He pulled her towards him and she positioned herself between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. Zuko ran a hand through her long locks, then he brushed them away and kissed the side of her neck. Katara pressed her bottom against Zuko's groin. Zuko felt shivers running down his spine and suppressed a moan.

"Katara don't do that," Zuko groaned.

"Why not?" Katara asked innocently with a broad smile on her face while she shifted again.

"Because you're arousing me," Zuko whispered silkily in her ear.

His hands travelled to her breasts and started kneading them, while his mouth went from her ear to her shoulder.

"Mmm perhaps … it was my intention … aah Zukooo!" Katara moaned loudly as he squeezed her tender breasts hard.

"That was payback for arousing me."

Katara turned around and sat on her shins and kissed him deeply.

"Do you think it ends here?" Katara asked after she pulled away, one of her hands travelled over his muscled torso down to his groin.

"Kaaah-tah-rah!" gasped he. "Please stop!"

Katara stopped and looked at him innocently.

"You're pregnant," Zuko stated.

"So, I still like the sparkling passion," said she and she looked at him with twinkling eyes.

Then without warning Zuko pushed her back and made her lean against the edge of the bath. His right hand went straight between her tights and his left caressed her face while he kissed her passionately. His index finger worked itself inside of her and moved it in and out.

"Mmmm," Katara moaned against Zuko's lips as he entered a second finger.

Katara was on the verge to climax when Zuko withdrew his fingers. He placed his hands on the border of the bath on each side of Katara and positioned himself above her. In one fluent motion he slid in. Katara moaned again and tilted her head back while she put her legs around his waist. Zuko kissed her collarbones and went up to her neck while he started to grind. Katara shivered in pleasure and clenched her muscles together, making Zuko moan.

"You know I love you," Zuko whispered before he kissed her softly on her lips.

After they broke apart Katara whispered back. "Yeah, I know, but I can't get enough of hearing it from your mouth."

One of Katara's hands glided down over Zuko's well-toned torso, while Zuko thrusted in and out of her. After a while he stopped the movements and rested his damp forehead against Katara's.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," he said huskily.

"Not half as much as I and I know that I'm the one to blame for over five months lack of activ — "

Zuko laid a finger on her mouth. "Shut up Katara, don't ruin this moment."

Katara smiled at his words and leaned in for a kiss. Zuko pulled her close to his chest and repositioned himself on his shins so Katara was sitting in his lap as he answered the kiss. Zuko pulled out and they both sat against the edge of the bath. Katara leaned against him.

"Who else will come to this engagement celebration?" asked she suddenly.

"The nobles of course. In other words a quite snobbish and stiff celebration," Zuko said in a bored voice.

"Don't be so sure of that, if Aang and my brother are there, it can be anything but stiff. Let me warn you now that Aang is very fond of dancing and you know my brother and food."

"Oh I'm so looking forward to it," Zuko said with a hint of sarcasm.

Katara chuckled and got up. She stepped out of the round bath and bent the water from her body and out of her hair. Zuko followed her lead and stepped out of the warm water. Just like Katara he used his bending powers to get dry, the only difference was that he made the water evaporate. He grabbed a dressing gown and placed it around Katara's shoulders before taking his own. When they had tied their sashes they made their way to the bedroom, where they both crawled underneath the sheets.

Katara snuggled close against Zuko's warm body. Zuko put an arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"Sleep well," he whispered as he kissed her on top of her head.

"You too." And with that they closed their eyes and drifted of to sleep.

ZKZKZKZKZK

It seemed like Zuko had only closed his eyes for five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Zuko rolled on his other side, hoping it was just a dream when there was another knock. He grumbled as he stood and walked towards the door and jerked it open. A servant stood in front of the door and made a bow.

"Excuse me to disturb you this early, but I was sent to inform you that General Iroh's ship is nearing the docks."

"Oh," was Zuko's response. "Er ... well yeah, alright, I'll be arriving shortly. You're dismissed." He closed the door and walked back towards the bed.

"Katara?"

No response. He kissed her, but still no sign of awakening. He planted wet kisses over her neck and collar bones. Katara let out a moan but didn't open her eyes.

"Waterbenders, impossible to get them out of bed when the sun is only starting to rise," sighed Zuko. He changed and left the room.

A couple of minutes after he left, Katara opened her eyes. She immediately noticed the empty spot beside her and got up.

"Zuko?" she called. She noticed his clothes were gone and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked into the corridor, there was no trace of Zuko, but Aang was sitting next to the door in a meditation position.

"Aang?" Katara said frowning in surprise.

"If your looking for Zuko, he just left to greet your family ... you know his future 'family-in-law," Aang said while staring at the ground. "Five years ago you meant the world to me and when we got together after the war, I thought that I would call them my family one day ..."

"Aang," Katara said with a sad expression on her face as he stood and faced her.

"... but in the end we weren't meant to be nor were Zuko and Mai. Don't get me wrong Katara, I'm really happy for the two of you but sometimes it's hard to see you're settling with him and I'm ... alone."

Katara pulled Aang in a hug and buried her head in his shoulder. Aang put his arms comfortingly around her. Tears rolled over Katara's cheeks as she sobbed into Aang's shoulder.

"Don't cry Katara, what would your family say if they found you like this in my arms," Aang said trying to enlighten the mood.

Katara sniffed before answering. "They would just think that I'm having a very emotional mood-swing and you were the one to comfort me."

Aang laughed and Katara soon joined him.

"Now that's the Katara I know. Come get changed and then let's join Zuko and your family," Aang said as he held her at an arms length.

Katara flung her arms around him once more. "Thank you Aang. You'll always be my best friend and I know you'll find your own happiness one day."

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, don't doubt that. I still have the avatar charm."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko was already at the docks and watched as the ship made berth. As soon as the anchors had been dropped and the bridge been laid Iroh, Hakoda, Kana, Pakku, Sokka and Suki walked over it towards Zuko.

"How was your trip?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"It went well. No bad weather and the sea was calm."

Zuko smiled and stepped toward the water tribe family.

"It's been a long while," he said as he shook Hakoda's hand.

"Well, at least your manners changed for the better," Kana sniffed.

Zuko bit his lip as he remember very well how he treated her the last time about six years ago. But Kana pulled up a smile and took his hand with both of hers.

"Welcome to the family," she said.

Zuko smiled. "Thank you."

Suki and Sokka both gave Zuko a hug, Pakku seemed the first to notice Katara's absence.

"So where is the bride-to-be?" he asked.

"She was still asleep, so I decided to let her sleep," Zuko said with a shrug.

"A very wise decision if you ask me," Hakoda said, "letting a pregnant woman sleep."

They all laughed.

ZKZKZKZKZK

A little while later they arrived at the palace where Katara, Aang and Toph who had joined the other two were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Katara!" Hakoda said happily as he saw his daughter.

Katara walked towards her father with a big smile on her face and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you. I missed you so much," Katara said and she let go of him, she walked toward her grandmother and gave her an equal hug, next was Pakku who gently embraced her before holding her at arms length.

"Let me take a look at my prodigy-granddaughter," he said with a smile, which Katara returned. "You look stunning. Red fits you almost as well as blue" he commented with a wink.

Katara was wearing a simple red dress, which fell loosely around her entire body. The collar was entirely open till her shoulders, where wide sleeves started which fell beside her body and reached until knee-height.

"But you have also become very round around the middle," Kana said with grin as she patted Katara's belly. "Last time we saw you, you were still as flat as a pancake."

"And we were quite surprised to hear you were pregnant back then," Hakoda said.

"And even more a couple of days ago when we received message that you're getting married. Honestly Katara, you really change your mind quickly," Sokka said.

"Hormones," Toph said with a shrug.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "I heard that Toph!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Release your rampaging hormones on me?"

Everyone laughed even Katara.

"Let's go inside and have an extensive breakfast, because I'm starving and I'm not alone," Katara said with a grin.

Aang laughed. "You know Katara, you eat as much as Sokka."

"That much?" Zuko said mock-shocked.

Once again the courtyard was filled with laugher, which died away soon when the entire group entered through the giant gates of the palace.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter too. The next chapter will be about the very stiff and boring Engagement Celebration.  
**_


	9. The Engagement Celebration

**A/N: Hi there everyone, it's been a while hasn't it. I was working so hard lately that when I came home I only was able to read and not write. But the story is quite developed in my head, I only have to write it. Anyway what I wanted to say was thank you to all my reviewers, people who added this story to their favorites and let's not forget the alert lists. Thank you! It makes a writer so happy. Here is the next chapter. The boring Engagement Celebration as promised and it's longest one up till now. Hope you like it and keep sending me those wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 8: The Engagement Celebration**

The next days had passed in a flash and before they knew it the day of the engagement celebration had come. Zuko walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing a dressing gown and had a towel in his neck. His hair was still damp. Since the celebration would start in the afternoon, Katara had used the time to take a long nap after lunch. Zuko had been practising his firebending in the yard and taken a bath afterwards. He watched how Katara sat up, one hand supporting her back the other her head.

"I hate today already," she grumbled. "I hate that my head and back are aching."

Zuko smiled sympathetically at her and crawled over the bed towards her. He sat behind her with her in between his legs. He placed his hands on either side of her head and massaged it while he gently heated his hands with firebending.

"Why did you never tell me, you could do wonders with your hands?" Katara asked, relaxing with her eyes closed.

"You never complained about a head- or backaches before," Zuko said.

"That's because usually it's only one of the two and I can live with that," Katara responded while Zuko's hands travelled down to the sash of her nightrobe. He untied it and slid it from her shoulders, then he heated his hands once more and massaged her back.

"A bit lower," Katara said with a moan.

Zuko's hands went to the small of her back.

"Here right? I can feel how tensed these muscles are," Zuko said as he rubbed over her sore muscles.

There was a knock on the door. Zuko pulled Katara's robe over her shoulders and tied the sash around her waist. They both stood.

"That must be the servants who come to help us get ready."

"What? Why? Do we need help getting dressed, we're not children."

"Well I won't need help, but you will. Believe me, for these kind of clothes you'll need help," Zuko said with a chuckle before calling. "Yes, come in."

The door went open and a male and two female servants entered, carrying their clothes.

"Good afternoon your Highness, Lady Katara," the man said with a bow.

The two women followed his example.

"Lady Katara, if you'd please come with us," one of the women said.

Katara nodded and followed the two into the bathroom.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara stared at her reflection. Zuko had been right, these were not the type of clothes you put on on your own. She was wearing a light blue dress which was held up by a silver metal band around her neck. The back of the dress was open revealing her tanned skin. The sleeves started right above her elbows where they were attached to the body of the dress. The dress and sleeves fell like long curtains down, hiding her pregnant stomach. The top cloth layer was so thin you could see through it. While Katara was admiring the dress the servants were busy putting her hair up.

When they were ready all Katara could say was. "Wow."

"You like it?" one of the servants asked.

"Absolutely, it's like nothing I've ever worn before," Katara said as she put her foot in the shoe the servant held out for her. "But I never thought that there would be dresses like these in the Fire Nation. I mean, the royalty always has worn these cloths which cover you entirely."

"It's true, but this model is latest fashion. Though we have to admit that this one was made especially for you," the servant answered as she held the other shoe out.

When they were ready they led Katara back to the room, where Zuko was waiting for her.

"Wow, you look ... marvellous," Zuko commented as he saw her.

Katara blushed. "You don't look bad yourself."

Zuko smirked. He was wearing dark red pants which were partly covered by the black boots and shin guards with golden markings. Over it he was wearing a long red robe with wide sleeves, which was tied by a golden band. His neck and shoulders were covered with the typical red firenation gorget. In his topknot shined the Fire Lord's emblem to make the outfit complete.

He offered her his arm. She smiled at him as she slid her hand around his arm.

"Let's go," Zuko said as they both walked out of the door which was held open by the servants, who made a bow as they passed them.

They walked through the corridors toward the Great Hall. As they neared their destination they could hear music.

"Did it already start?" Katara asked shocked.

"Yeah," Zuko replied casually. He smirked at Katara's expression and added. "Important people always make a grand appearance."

"So basically we come late on our own party because we're important? That's so weird. Back home we would be there from the beginning to welcome the guests."

Zuko laughed as they made their way to the doors of the Great Hall. The guards who stood there opened the doors and one of them cleared his throat.

"Fire Lord Zuko and his fiancée Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

All eyes were fixed on them as they entered the room. Soon they were surrounded by all kind of people, who congratulated them with their engagement. Katara didn't even know half of these people and started to get lightheaded when she was introduced to them all. After Zuko had exchanged some polite words with a certain General Tsong, he placed a hand on the small of Katara's back and led her to the head table, where her family was gathered.

"Katara, you look ... wow," Aang said.

"Yeah, absolutely stunning," Hakoda said proudly.

Katara blushed. Zuko merely smiled and gestured them to sit down. The rest of the guests were also taking their seats at the round tables, which where spread in the entire Hall.

"So how is the Fire Nation doing," Hakoda asked to start a topic.

"Oh well there's still a lot to rebuild after the war. There are a lot of small towns that have been neglected during the war. Especially education and healthcare need to be improved there," Zuko explained.

"Actually Zuko and I are travelling to a couple of villages in the West next week. To improve the situation," Katara said.

"Is that wise in your condition?"

"I'll be fine Gran-Gran," Katara assured her grandmother.

"Katara is a strong young woman, I'm sure she can handle the situation," Iroh said as he gave Katara a wink.

Katara gave him a grateful smile. Pakku raised his glass.

"I'd say let's toast to Katara and Zuko and their future together."

The rest of them raised their glasses. "Katara and Zuko."

Just at that moment the servants came in carrying trays with food.

ZKZKZKZKZK

After the great assortment of desserts was taken away music started to play. Aang jumped on his feet excitedly.

"Music!" he said while racing to the dance floor.

Zuko leaned close to Katara. "What was it that you said about Aang and music?"

Katara sniggered. "Still think it's going to be a boring evening?" she asked as they both watched how Aang pulled some people on the dance floor.

Zuko smirked and got on his feet. "Well this is our party, so we might as well enjoy it as much as Aang. May I have this dance?" Zuko said as he gently took her hand and made a bow.

Katara smiled and let him pull her to his feet. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. They started moving on the music and saw how Aang tried to drag Toph on the dance floor, but she firmly kept shaking her head. Zuko and Katara laughed as they continued their dance. Soon they were surrounded by more couples.

Suddenly Hakoda stood beside them. "May I steal her from you?" he asked.

Zuko smiled and stepped aside. "Of course."

He watched for a moment how Hakoda and Katara danced and then he walked back to the table, where Toph sat on her own, since all the others had set off for the dance floor.

"Hi Sparky," she said miserably.

"What's up?" Zuko asked.

"Aang just tried to drag me on the dance floor. And me being a big idiot declined ... because ..." she sighed. "I can't dance," admitted she finally.

Zuko looked at her sympathetically. "That's not something to be ashamed of, Toph. Besides it's not like you to care about it."

"I know," Toph said, agitated. "But I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Twinkletoes." As soon as she had said this she blushed.

Zuko smiled. "You like Aang?" he teased.

Toph elbowed him hard in the ribs. "No I don't!" she said shrilly and her face went tomato red.

Zuko smirked while he rubbed his ribs. He looked at Aang on the dance floor and got an idea.

"Come Toph join me on the dance floor," he said.

"What? You? And Katara, what about her?"

"My future father-in-law stole her for a moment. Come on Toph, you can either join me or keep sulking in that chair."

"I can't dance," Toph said through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't matter, no one will notice. Just have some fun."

Toph shifted her feet uncomfortably Zuko just laughed and pulled her on her feet. "No earthbending on me!" he warned her as he dragged her to the dance floor.

"Alright, and what do we do now, Sparky?" she asked nervously.

He held her right hand in his left and placed his free hand on her waist, which made Toph shudder and turn even more red.

"Place your left hand on my shoulder," instructed he her.

Toph placed her hand trembling on his shoulder.

"Now just follow my lead," he said as he started moving.

Toph did as told and soon she was swirled around. A couple of people around them noticed this and made some room while they looked.

"What did you say about not being able to dance. You're a natural. People are staring even Aang," he said stressing the last word.

The music ended and Zuko released Toph. "Thank you Lady Bei Fong, I really enjoyed this dance," Zuko said formally as he made a bow, then he indicated Aang to come over.

"Well, I'm going to find Katara, I leave you in the good care of Aang," he said as he placed her hand in Aang's, before walking away.

"Sparky! What are you doing?"

"Enjoy the evening, you can thank me later," he said and he winked at Aang.

Aang grinned and nodded his head at Zuko. "Shall we Lady Bei Fong."

"Don't call me that!" heard Zuko shout her.

He walked over to where he last had seen Katara and looked around.

"Katara went outside, she said she wanted a bit of fresh air and probably get away from all the men who wanted to dance with her," Iroh said as he walked towards Zuko.

"Fresh air, I could use some," Zuko said. "I'm going to look for her."  
Zuko walked to the exit when somebody stopped him.

"Hello Zuko," said someone.

Zuko turned into the direction where the voice came from.

"Mai," he said.

ZKZKZKZKZK

In the meanwhile Katara was outside enjoying the cool evening. She felt someone approach her and turned around.

"Lovely evening, isn't it," a man said.

"Yes, it is," Katara answered politely with a smile.

"Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm governor Li Zong."

Katara curtseyed. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Governor Li Zong nodded absentmindedly as he watched her from head to toe. After a long silence Katara started to feel very uncomfortable.

"What is it that makes you so special from all the other women in our country. Why is Fire Lord Zuko so interested in you? Does he have such an exotic taste? Or is it true that waterbenders have so much more passion and once you tasted of it you can't get enough?"

Katara didn't answer, she just didn't knew what she could say and looked at the ground.

"Listen Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Lord might be head over heels in love with you, the firenation citizens even might adore you, but never will we accept a waterbender as our leader. If it were for me, this wedding would never take place. You don't belong at the head of our nation as beautiful as you are," he said as he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye.

Katara swallowed.

"The only thing what you could be at this court is a concubine. Nothing more. If you have some respect for your 'fiancé' you wouldn't continue this marriage. And let him become happy with a firenation wife."

Katara turned her back at him and trembled over her whole body.

"You seem a very bright woman to me. Beautiful and talented. I know you deeply care for —"

"Governor Li Zong," a voice from behind him said.

The govenor turned around and saw Zuko and Mai. Mai walked over to Katara.

"Your father was looking for you, I'll lead you to him," she said as she took Katara by the arm and led her back inside. **(A/N: Mai might seem OOC but well she has grown up too, still stoic but able to act a 'bit' normal in a situation lol)**

Once the women were out of earshot the governor spoke.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I didn't have the pleasure to personally greet you."

"Save you greetings. I'm not deaf, I was long enough outside to hear you talk to Katara. How could you! You committed a crime against the Fire Nation!"

"I only told her the truth. Is it already a crime to tell one's mind?"

Zuko was seething. "You sent those men after her! Mai told me everything!"

"It was for the good of the Fire Nation. She is beautiful, but there are plenty of beautiful women here in the Fire Nation. She is not right for this Nation. When I learned that she was pregnant, I knew it was yours. I only wanted to protect your family's name."

"Protect my family's name?! Waterbender or not, that kid is also mine and therefore a prince of this nation. And you ought to respect that."

"The kid will never be accepted as your rightful heir!"

"Perhaps not, but he will be accepted as my son!" Zuko yelled. "Because of you both Katara and my son almost got killed, Agni you even let those men attack the city! Was that also to protect my family's name?"

"Almost got killed? I swear I never wanted to harm her and the child in any way —"

"If it weren't for my men she would have been dead!" roared Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please listen, I never gave orders to kill her or to attack the city ... I thought it were rebels?" the governor said uncertainly.

"Those were the same men as the ones who attacked Katara."

The governor fell on his knees and made a deep bow. "I swear I never wanted this. I only wanted her out of the Fire Nation —"

"So Mai and I could start over again. Why can't you accept that we are over," Zuko cut in.

"It's all because of 'her'. You stopped loving Mai because of that girl."

"No, we both stopped loving each other, because things were not working for us. I do care for Mai, but not more than for a friend," Zuko said. He took a deep breath and continued. "If you respect your daughter's wishes, you will stop to force us back together again. Good night, Governor," Zuko said and he walked back inside.

He looked around in search for Katara and Mai but couldn't find them. Suddenly a servant came to him.

"Lady Katara wasn't feeling well so Lady Mai escorted her to her quarters. She asked me to inform you," the servant said after he had made a deep bow.

"Thank you, if anyone asks where I'm, tell them I'll be back shortly."

The servant nodded and Zuko walked back to his and Katara's quarters. When he came closer he heard Mai's voice.

".. not like you to get so upset about what other people think of you. Well at least not people you don't know."

"I know, but your father is right. I don't belong at the head of this nation. Zuko should have stayed with you."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he heard Katara say this, but was even more shocked when he heard a loud slap. Apparently Mai had hit Katara across the cheek.

"Get a grip of yourself!"

"Get a grip?!" Katara repeated shrilly while rubbing her sore cheek. "Our son might be killed for what he is. Sometimes I think I should have told Zuko it wasn't his."

Mai hit Katara across her other cheek.

"I don't care if these are your hormones talking for you. You've become a weak pathetic girl. Where's the warrior that I fought five years ago."

Zuko entered the room and walked over to Katara, who was sitting on the bed while Mai stood next to her. Mai let out a deep sigh as she saw Zuko and crossed her arms.

"Finally, I don't know how much longer I would have survived with drama queen alone in one room," Mai said in her usually bored voice.

Zuko smiled slightly at her and looked at Katara who was rubbing her flushed cheeks.

"Thank you Mai. For telling me everything."

"Whatever," she said waving Zuko's gratitude away while walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. There was a moment silence then Zuko knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"Katara, are you having doubts about us again?"

"Of course I have, Zuko," Katara said almost desperately. "I created a tabu around you. We're having a child out of wedlock, I'm a simple watertribe woman and the worst of all your heir is going to be a waterbender."

Zuko brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"My uncle wasn't married when my cousin Lu Ten was born and you're anything but simple, you trained the avatar and helped him restore balance. Even my people can see that you're anything but ordinary. The day that I asked you to marry me, I was in town, remember? They all were so eager to know how you and the baby were doing. Rumours already had spread that he is a waterbender and you know what? They didn't care. And those people in the West can hardly wait until their future Fire Lady pays them a visit. They want to meet the well-known Painted Lady."

Tears rolled over Katara's cheek as she forced a smile on her face. Zuko tenderly brushed her tears away and cupped her face.

"And even if Roku won't be accepted as my heir. It doesn't matter. We won't love him any less." He placed his hands around her and pulled her close to him. Katara placed her own hand around his shoulders and held him tightly. Zuko slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked at her again. He rubbed her flushed cheeks gently.

"She hit you pretty hard, didn't she," he said with a compassionate smile.

"She was right," Katara admitted.

"Well," Zuko said as he rose. "We sat here long enough. Let's go back."

"Actually, I'm kind off tired."

Zuko pulled her on her feet and kissed her.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long," he said.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and please let met know if you want more!!**

**LWG**


	10. The Mine part one

**A/N: It's been a while and I had a lot on my mind, but here is the new chapter (or at least the first part of it). I hope you'll like it.  
Oh and I'm looking for a good beta. So if you're interested let me know. Because I'm not native English and I know there are people who hate bad grammar and spelling + other people discover more easily mistakes than the person who has written it. I see more spelling mistakes in other stories than in my own (just because I don't read what I actually wrote but read what I thing I wrote). Anyway beta-interested people please contact me!**

**Chapter 9: The Mine (part one)**

A firenation vessel was getting prepared for departure. The rest of the week had passed without any incidents and four days after the celebration, the watertribe family had left for the South Pole. Aang had promised Toph to bring her to Gaoling to visit her parents, so the two of them had set of shortly after the watertribe family.

The crew were putting the supplies below deck as Katara and Zuko boarded the ship. They were greeted by Captain Jee (formally known as Lieutenant Jee on Zuko's ship). He offered Katara a hand and helped her stepping from the ramp onto the ship.

"Welcome aboard Lady Katara."

"Captain Jee, it's been awhile," Zuko said with a smile as he stepped aboard after Katara.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honour to sail under your command once again," Jee said while making a bow.

Zuko chuckled. "Certainly now I have controlled my temper, isn't it."

They both laughed and shook each others hand in a friendly way.

"General Iroh is not coming along?" Jee asked.

"No, he remains here in the capital."

"Oh, what a shame. He would have loved our new Tsungi Horn," Jee said.

Zuko moaned. "Don't tell me you still have traditional Music Nights."

Katara looked curiously to the two men. "Music Night? What's that supposed to be?"

"Oh the crew sits together on deck playing instruments, singing and dancing," Jee explained.

"Don't forget drinking ... especially drinking," Zuko muttered.

Katara chuckled amusedly. "Well, I'm looking forward to it."

Zuko groaned, but this was ignored by both Katara and Jee.

"Anyway, shall I escort you to your cabin?" Jee asked.

"That's very friendly, Captain, but I think I still remember the way. Tell the crew we're ready to set sails," Zuko said.

Jee made a respectful bow. "Off course, Sir." Then he turned to the crew. "Weigh anchor! We have permission to leave the docks!"

Zuko led Katara below deck to their cabin. Zuko opened the door and Katara was shocked by the sight. The cabin looked like a royal suite in the palace. Decorated in red with mahogany furniture. A big four-poster with silk sheets took most of the space in the room.

"Is this a cabin?" Katara asked, gaping.

Zuko chuckled. "They really overdid it this time."

Katara walked over to the window and looked out of it. She could see the water slam against the sides of the ship as it moved over the waves. It gave her a calming feeling, it had been a while since she had been so close to the sea. Suddenly she could feel a pair of arms around her waist. Zuko placed his hands over her stomach as he rested his head on her shoulder. Katara smiled and put her own hands on top of his.

"I missed the sea," she said softly.

"I know," Zuko murmured in her ear. "I promise not to keep you from the sea that long anymore." He nuzzled her neck, which was practically entirely covered since she was wearing formal fire nation clothes. He moved his mouth upwards and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget we still have the vacation resort at Ember Island if we ever need a break."

Katara turned her head to face him and smiled.

"I won't forget it."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara stood on deck leaning on the rails while staring in the distance at the sunset.

"Lady Katara, will you join us for Music Night?" Jee asked.

Katara turned around and saw how the crew members slowly gathered bringing music instruments along with them.

"I said I was looking forward to it, so of course I'm joining you."

While they started tuning the guitar and Tsungi Horn, Zuko decided to show up.

"Fire Lord Zuko, decided to join us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not playing the Tsungi Horn!" he said sternly.

The crew laughed and Katara frowned one eyebrow.

"And why not, oh mighty Fire Lord, not enough air in your lungs," she teased him.

"Are you trying to provoke me into playing, Katara?"

"I wouldn't dare to," Katara said with a sly grin.

Zuko shook his head amusedly. "Come give me that horn, I'll show you just how much air I have in my lungs."

Jee brought Zuko the Tsungi Horn and Zuko positioned it around him.

"Should we cover our ears?" Katara joked.

Zuko shot her a glare and started playing the horn. It wasn't Iroh's quality, but it was not bad either.

"Wow, we never knew you actually could play," one of the crew members named Chen said.

"I lived years with my uncle," Zuko said promptly. "How could I not be able to play it," he continued as he shove the horn back towards Jee.

"So Lady Katara, can you play an instrument?" Jee asked her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I can't play."

"What don't tell me you never made music in the Water Tribe," Zhong another sailor said.

"Well, my mother used to sing a song for me and my brother."

"Sing it to us!" they all called.

"No, you don't want to hear me sing," Katara said as she shook her head with a chuckle.

"Why? Do you sing off-key?" Chen asked.

"It's just not really a song for the Fire Nation," she said uncertainly.

"What does it matter, come sing."

"Alright," Katara said clearing her throat.

"_Hear the wolf's cry to the moon,_

_Hear the water push and pull._

_Sleep little waterbender,_

_Tomorrow comes a new day._

_Sledding on penguins,_

_Throwing with snowballs._

_Sleep little waterbender,_

_Regain your strength."_

"Well, that was not so bad, now was it?" Jee said with a smile.

Katara chuckled. "Alright gentlemen, we've given a small performance, now we want to hear what you can do," she said, amused.

Jee saluted her and then turned to the crew. "You heard the Lady."

The crew laughed and grabbed their instruments. Soon the place was filled with typical Fire Nation tunes. Zuko rose and offered Katara a hand. She smiled while placing hers in his and let him pull her on her feet. She placed her free hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. They started swaying on the rhythm of the music. Zuko swirled Katara occasionally around. The music stopped and the crew clapped and cheered as Katara and Zuko made a graceful bow towards them. Chen grabbed some bottles of whine and gave everyone one. Zuko leaned closer to Katara and whispered in her ear.

"See I told you there would be drinking. Just wait until they reached the point were they don't control their actions anymore."

Zhong sipped from his bottle before putting it on the ground and grabbing his guitar once again. "I'm in for round two!"

The rest cheered and they started to play a new song. Katara summoned water from the sea and made it swirl around her. She made the water float on the beats of the music. Zuko leaned with his back against the railing with his elbows resting on it. He watched how Katara manipulated the water. Chen put his trumpet aside and approached the waterbender. He made a polite bow.

"May I have this dance, Lady Katara?" he asked.

Katara smiled, she sent the water back in the sea and curtseyed before getting in a dance position. Chen was a remarkable dancer. Some of the crew started to whistle.

"What?" Chen asked with a grin on his face. "It's not everyday that we have a Lady aboard. Certainly not the future Fire Lady."

Zuko chuckled while shaking his head.

Music Night continued for quite a while, until most of them were too drunk to make real music. It was then that Katara and Zuko retired to their cabin.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He leaned on his elbow and looked at Katara who lay on her side with her back towards him. He stroked her back and went up to her shoulder and neck.

"Morning," she mumbled half in her pillows.

"Good morning to you too," he said, amused. "Did you sleep well or did the rocking of the ship keep you awake?"

Katara rolled over and looked at him. "No, I hardly slept, because your little monster of a son decided it was funny to keep kicking me all night long," grumbled she.

"So when he does things you don't like, he's my monster?" Zuko asked, not even trying to hide the grin on his face. Katara glared and slapped his arm.

"Yeah, I love you too," Zuko said as he leaned over to kiss her. His hand went from her waist to her thigh. Katara snorted mockingly as she pushed Zuko off. Zuko rolled on his back, but before he could move he was straddled by Katara. She grinned as she leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled away she crawled off of him and stepped out of the bed.

"How about we get dressed and see if the ship is still going in the right direction with all those hungover crew-members," said she.

Zuko smiled and got up too. "You're right. Who knows where we are."

But before they could even grab their clothes, they were caught of guard by a urgent knock on the door. Zuko gave Katara a worried look which said 'somehting is not right', before he opened the door.

Chen made a deep bow before he spoke. "Sorry, Sir, to bother you, but we just received a messenger hawk with an SOS from a town nearby." He handed Zuko the message.

Zuko took it and opened the scroll, his expression went from worried to somber.

"What is it?" Katara asked worriedly.

"A mine shaft has collapsed, people are trapped inside and the construction has become unstable."

Katara was shocked but as soon as she regained composure she looked at Chen. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Give these coordinates immediately to the steersman and inform the crew that were going to make berth soon!"

Chen shot straight and almost stumbled over his own feet. "Yes, m'am!" he sputtered as he saluted her. Then he scurried away.

Zuko was staring at her in surprise.

Katara turned to Zuko. "Snap out of it, Zuko! We won't help these people by staring and gaping."

Zuko looked shocked at her and then gave her a small smile. "You're right. Thank you, Katara."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Not much later they dropped anchors and went on shore. Chaos was everywhere. People were screaming in terror, some were tending to the wounded others carried wounded and dead miners from the mine shaft. The Chief of the village walked towards them, shock an fear written on his face.

"Fire Lord," he said. "It's a catastrophe the main shaft has collapsed, blocking everyone who's inside from coming out. We have reached the first two tunnels and the number of dead is already gruesome. And the injured keep coming and by the looks of it a lot of them won't make it."

"I'll decide for that," Katara said determined, although Zuko could see that she was horrified. "I'll help tending to the wounded." Then she looked to two crew members. "I need lots and lots of water."

The two nodded and ran off. Katara made her way to the place where all the wounded were gathered. Zuko looked to the rest of his men.

"Gents, we're going to help digging for survivors," he said.

They all nodded and followed Zuko and the Chief to the shaft. When they reached it and saw the damage they all thought the same.

"We need a miracle," one of them mouthed softly.

Zuko sighed. "What we need is an earthbender or the Avatar."

ZKZKZKZKZK

The day seemed to fly by, Katara had been busy healing people all day long. The sky was already dark and some people carried torches which they placed in the ground so all the healers could see what they were doing. But even without the torches, the light of the full moon provided enough light for them.

"I need more water!" Katara called loudly as she presser her hand on a wound to stop the bleeding.

Immediately two women ran towards her with four buckets of water. Katara pulled a string of water from one of the buckets and gloved her left hand while her right kept pressing on the wound. She placed her left on the wound too and started healing it. When the wound was closed she wiped the sweat from her head. The flow of wounded men seemed never-ending. _'I can't do this on my own,'_ she thought.

ZKZKZKZKZK

"We need another beam to support this wooden construction," Jee called.

"Pass us a beam!" Chen called to the men behind him.

Suddenly they heard someone moan. Jee crawled a bit forwards.

"I can see someone buried under earth. We need to get him out now!" Jee said as he crawled further in the tunnel.

"No Jee! Don't go before the beam is here! The entire ceiling can come down any moment!" Zuko hissed.

But Jee ignored this and crawled further to the buried body. He started pushing the earth and rumble from the man. There were loud cracks.

"Jee get out of there now! That's an order!" Zuko yelled.

Jee quickly pulled the man from underneath the rumble and pulled him towards Zuko and the others. The wood above them gave another loud crack. Zuko crawled toward Jee and help him pull the man to safety. Chen took the man from Zuko over and carried him out of the tunnel. Jee crawled back to Zuko. Just when the wood above them snapped in two. Before they could blink their eyes the ceiling came down onto the two of them.

**To Be Continued ...**

**A/N: Cliffy! Hope you like it: If you do let me know! Let me know if you want to beta this story!**

**Grtz Little Weasel Girl**


	11. The Mine part two

**A/N: It's been about three months. That's far too long, I know, but currently I'm studying for my exams, Monday: Chemistry. But the strangest thing of all is that during this period I have the most inspiration (probably due to the fact that y brains only work during this period of the year LOL). Anyway here's the second part of 'The Mine' I hope you enjoy it. **

**Remark: I own Avatar! Really I do, that's why I'm on this 'FAN'fiction site. **

**

* * *

**

**The Mine: Part II**

Even with the extra power from the full moon Katara was already very tired from using her heal-abilities the entire time. Suddenly she heard a man talking to the Chief.

"Tunnel six has collapsed, it appears that Fire Lord Zuko and one of his men are buried inside it."

Katara's heart skipped a beat as she heard this.

"Agni, be by our side," the Chief prayed.

Katara jumped on her feet, determined to go help Zuko. But one look at all the injured made her realise that there was nothing she could do for Zuko as long as he was down there, and the people here needed her. Two miners covered in dirt and blood scurried towards her. They carried another man.

"Lady Katara, please you must help him!" one of them begged as they placed the man gently on the ground before her.

Katara swallowed as she saw that the man wasn't breathing anymore. She placed two fingers in his neck. She could feel a lump in her throat that had been there since she heard the news of Zuko being buried in a tunnel.

Nonetheless she placed her water-gloved hands on his chest and tried to heal him. After a short attempt she stopped.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, he's gone ... I'm so sorry," she said.

"No no no! You can't do this! He was still breathing a minute ago! You must try! He has three children and their mother is dead. He cannot die! You cannot let him die!"

Katara felt tears in her eyes.

"If I could I would heal him, but I can't ... his heart stopped beating."

"Can't you resuscitate him?" the other man sobbed.

Katara looked around and saw how the Chief ordered some men to go help digging in tunnel six. She saw how dead men were covered with white blankets and how their families were crying. If this person were Zuko, she would have done everything she could to resuscitate him. Now friends of this man were trying to help Zuko, a man they only knew as the Fire Lord and not as Zuko. They were helping a stranger. She knew what she had to do.

She tilted the man's head backwards, then placed her left hand on his chest, right above his heart, she placed her right on top of her left. She positioned herself so she was leaning above him, then she pressed several times before changing her position and starting artificial respiration. She continued this pattern for a while. Stopping sometimes to control his pulse. But there was no change in the man's condition.

_'If I could stop the heart from beating, I should be able to do the opposite.' _Katara slowly stopped the heartmassage.

"No, please don't give up! It hasn't even been five minutes!" one of the two men begged. "He's still got a chance, doesn't he?"

Katara ignored the question as she sat straight on her knees. She held her hands above the man's chest, but she didn't touch him.

_'Reach inside of him, like you've never done before,' _she told herself. Then she squeezed her left hand together while she made flowing movements with the other. She could feel how the heart contracted to her movements and the blood started to flow inside his body. She repeated this over and over again until the man let out a raspy choke. Katara stopped bloodbending the heart and saw that the men's chest was slowly raising and falling on his own.

"He's breathing again, I think he's going to be fine," she said to the man's two friends.

At that moment the man slowly opened his eyes. The two friends were in tears as they saw that their mate was conscious again.

She looked at the man. "Can you tell me what's your name?" she asked to check if he had suffered brain-damage.

"Tozo," he winced with a rasp.

"Tozo, were do you feel the most pain?" she asked gently.

"My leg," he said hoarsely.

Katara bended some water and traced both legs until she found what the problem was.

"Your shinbone is broken. I'm not able to mend the bone completely, but I'll heal all the vessels and muscles around it." She looked at his friends. "Get me materials for a splint."

"Yes, Lady Katara," they said as once and scurried away.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and coughed several times because of the moist air in his lungs. His left arm felt weird and something was pressing against his right knee. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He was trapped underneath earth and rumble. Suddenly he heard wincing beside him and he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Jee?" he croaked. "Jee are you alright?"

"I-I'm ssorry," Jee said with harsh breaths. "I ig-ignored yyour o-order." Jee's breathing became laboured.

Zuko couldn't see a thing in the dark, but he could smell blood and knew that Jee was badly hurt. He swallowed and prayed they would get out before it was too late.

"Spare your strength. They know we're in here, they will come look for us," Zuko said, even though he was doubting it.

ZKZKZKZKZK

"Lady Katara?" Tozo said with his hoarse voice. "As in the Fire Lord's consort?"

Before she could answer Tozo's friends returned with the materials. Katara splinted the leg. When she was finished she stood. Just at that moment the Chief came towards her.

"Milady, I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner when I received the news that —"

"The Fire Lord and one of our men are buried inside?" Katara finished for him, she was anxious, but tried to remain calm.

"Er – yes, I just got the message that they found the both of them. They're both wounded, one of them was in a bad condition. They're trying to get them out as soon as possible. That's all I know, I'm sorry Lady Katara."

Katara didn't reply, she just gave him a silent nod. She was fighting her tears. She took a deep breath and turned to Tozo and his friends.

"You better take him home so he can rest," she said.

"Lady Katara, isn't there anything we can do for you?" one of them asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Katara said giving him a sad smile, to tell him she appreciated his concern.

"We're sorry that we pushed you to help Tozo, we didn't know that the Fire Lord had been trapped inside."

But their attention was caught when they heard someone say: "Now stop that, it's not because I'm Fire Lord that I need five people to support me."

When Katara heard Zuko's voice she jerked her head in the direction where it came from. Zuko limped in her direction, supported by one of the men who had been send inside by the Chief. His left arm was in a sling, his face was covered with grazes and a deep gash and he was covered in dirt.

Katara ran towards him and gently put her arms around him. Zuko pulled his right arm from the shoulders of the man, who had been supporting him and placed it around Katara's waist.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry," he said softly. "But I'm fine, just a broken arm and injured knee."

Katara nodded relieved.

"I was so scared, the Chief said that one of you was in a bad condition."

Zuko flinched. "Katara, he wasn't lying. Jee is badly hurt."

"Where is he?" Katara asked.

"Healers who were nearby the shaft are looking after him," Zuko said.

Katara placed his right arm on her shoulders and supported him while saying. "Show me the way, then I'll see what I can do."

ZKZKZKZKZK

When they reached the place where Jee was, Katara knelt down and let Zuko sit on a empty stretcher. Then she sat on her shins beside Jee who was already accompanied by a healer and three crew-mates. To say that he looked bad was an understatement. He was covered in blood and dirt and a piece of wood stuck at least 3 inches deep in his abdomen. The healer who was asked to take care of Jee looked at Katara with a look that said 'this is hopeless'.

"I don't know what I should do, every time I even tried to remove the splinter he starts bleeding enormously and I'm afraid that after I remove the big splinter and cover the wound several smaller splinters might be left behind."

Katara nodded at the information as she checked Jee's condition with expert eyes.

Zuko watched his friend with worry written over his face.

"Alright, this is what we do: you're going to pull the splinter out of him , don't worry about blood loss, I'll take care of it," Katara explained. She took a deep breath. "On three. One ... two ... three!"

The healer pulled the piece of wood out of the wound and Katara immediately bended the blood that tried to flow out of the wound back inside. She felt with her waterbending where the small splinters remained and bended them in blooddrops out of the wound.

"How is his pulse and breathing?" she asked the healer.

"His breathing is shallow and his pulse is low," the healer informed her after a quick check.

Katara discarded the splinters and bend the blood back inside, keeping it there with her left hand. She summoned water with her right hand and placed her gloved hand on the wound. First she healed the blood vessels and the organs that were damaged. Then she summoned more water to mend the skin. When she was done she checked his pulse herself. She looked up at Zuko and the other three and nodded with a small smile.

"He's going to make it."

Zuko sighed in relieve. Katara was now tracing Jee's body with her water-gloved hands in search for other injuries.

"He's broken a couple of ribs, but nothing life-threatening," Katara announced. "Could you help me place a bandage?" she asked the healer, who gave her a nod.

After they had bandaged Jee, Katara stood and for a moment Zuko thought she would collapse. She sat down in front of Zuko.

"Shall I have a look at your injuries?"

"Don't exert yourself Katara, I can see you're tired," Zuko said. "You've been healing so many people today, you should give yourself a break. I don't want you to heal my wounds, not today at least. It won't kill me."

"Alright," Katara gave in. "But let me at least wrap your arm up. And don't you dare complain in bed that your injuries are sore."

Zuko grinned slightly. "Don't worry I can cope with pain."

After Katara had bandaged his arm she sighed and placed a hand on his grazed cheek. Without a warning she bended a small amount of water on his cheek and healed the gash. But before she could heal the gash completely the water fell to the ground. Katara flexed her fingers and tried to bend the water back up, but was stopped when Zuko caught her hand with his right.

"Stop Katara, you've done enough," he said gently. "You should rest, before we need a healer to take care of you too."

Katara only nodded and Zuko could see how a dark expression featured her face. He knew she had something on her mind, but he also knew he had to wait until they were in their private quarters to ask her about it.

"We should go back to the ship. Zhong, Chen, could you two bring Captain Jee aboard to his quarters?" he asked, the two men shot straight and did as asked. Zuko pushed his male pride aside.

"Xiang, could you please help me back to the ship.

"Yes, sir," Xiang answered as he helped Zuko stand and let him lean on his shoulder.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Not much later Zuko and Katara were alone in their quarters. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and watched how Katara was changing into her night gown. She hadn't uttered a single word apart from the small 'thank you' to Xiang ever since she had tried to heal Zuko's cheek.

"You're so quiet," Zuko said after a while.

After a moment silence she decided to tell. "I used bloodbending again today," she admitted, ashamed.

"You mean on Jee?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head while hiding her face behind her bangs.

Zuko looked at her sympathetically, when she had used it on Thao a couple of months ago she had felt very guilty the days afterwards, even though they hadn't openly discussed it, he just knew by the way she looked.

"There were these two men, who begged me to save their friend, but he didn't have a pulse anymore," she swallowed. "I used bloodbending to get his heart back to beating."

Zuko scooted closer to Katara, pulling her towards him with his uninjured arm.

"Tara, bloodbending doesn't make you an evil person, because bloodbending itself is not evil, it's just a technique. Today you saved that man's life, you used this technique for something good. No one will blame you for it. It doesn't matter for what purpose it was invented, what matters is how you use it."

"If the Firenation citizens knew what I could do with it, they would be less than happy with it," Katara said bitterly.

"You shouldn't think like that, because then we all could wonder what the Earth Kingdom could do to us if they wanted revenge for the past one hundred years of war," Zuko said wisely.

Katara sighed. "I don't know Zuko, for some reason it feels so incredibly wrong when I'm using it."

"You associate it too much with that old woman. Like I said you can choose a new purpose for this technique. You proved that it can be used to save lives, isn't that worth something?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded and gave him a small smile. Zuko smiled back.

"How about we go to bed and get some rest?" he suggested as he kicked his boots off.

Katara nodded. Zuko looked at his arm and tried to figure out how he could change himself, when he suddenly felt Katara's soft hand supporting his broken arm while untying the sling with her other. Then she undid his sash skilfully and pulled his shirt gently over his arm.

"What about or original plans?" Katara asked softly as she helped him with his clothes.

Zuko's expression saddened and he let out a deep sigh. "I honestly don't know. I still hope Aang got a vision and that he will show up soon. But at this moment I really don't know what to do. I can't help anyone like this, nor can we continue our journey," he paused for a moment. "It just doesn't seem natural, the mine-collapse I mean. No earthquake and the construction wasn't bad and yet it did collapse."

"You mean that someone made it collapse?" Katara asked, shocked. "Who would do something like that?"

"I wish I could say no one. But that would be a lie. There are still many Ozai-supporters."

"What can we do?" Katara asked, worried.

"At the moment I think the best thing is to talk about it in the council and trying to find a solution together." He sighed once again. "What's happening to the peace we worked so hard for."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara and Zuko were both awoken by someone who was banging on their door and desperately calling: "Lady Katara! Lady Katara!"

Katara jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Chen, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Jee, he's burning up," Chen said anxiously.

Katara grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on while hurrying to Jee's quarter, closely followed by Chen. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now how's that, they come and steal her away, without even looking at me?" Zuko muttered, he would have laughed at this ridiculous comment, weren't for the fact that Jee was injured and ill. He tried to put some weight on his leg, but almost cried out in pain. He regained composure and limped out of the room to Jee's quarters.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Once he arrived there Katara was already working on Jee, who was breathing difficultly. He limped towards her and slowly sat down next to her and Chen.

"Can you find the problem?" he asked.

Katara didn't avert her eyes from Jee as her water-gloved hands travelled over his torso.

"Pneumonia," she said. "I think it was caused by the moist air in the mine and the fact that he was vulnerable," she explained as she turned her head towards the two men beside her. "I could soothe the pain and ease the fever. But he needs medicine."

Zuko nodded. "We need to return to the capital as soon as possible then."

"What about these people here?" Katara asked, Zuko just noticed how worn out she looked right now.

"I don't know," Zuko said feeling helpless. "I don't know if it would be selfish of me to help one friend instead of my people."

Katara closed her eyes and placed her fingers against her temple.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Katara opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Zuko.

"My vision was a bit blurred, I must be tired. And the heath is certainly not helping." She placed her hands on Jee's bed to get up.

Chen saw this and and helped her. "Should I escort you back to your quarters?"

"Thank you, Chen, but I don't think it's necessary. You should stay here."

"Yes M'am. Rest well," Chen said with bow. It was obvious that he had deepest respects for Katara.

Katara gave him a smile and she handed Zuko a crutch. Then they both went back to their room.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara couldn't fall in sleep properly. She was feeling more terrible with every minute.

"'Tara?" Zuko asked worriedly.

The only answer he got were Katara's raspy breaths. He lit the candle beside the bed with firebending and propped himself up on his good elbow.

"Katara, Agni, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine g-go back to sl-sleep," Katara rasped.

"You're fine?" Zuko sputtered in disbelief. "Katara you can hardly breathe. You're covered in sweat and chilling. You got contaminated with pneumonia." He got out of bed, grabbed his crutch with his good hand and limped to the door,which he yanked open. "Xiang!" he called.

It didn't last long before Xiang arrived, fully dressed. He was on guard-duty that night. He made a bow.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" he asked politely.

"I need you to go to town and ask them if they can miss a doctor. Tell them is urgent and that it's for Lady Katara."

"No, there are - people dying - they'll - need their - doctors," Katara argued and as soon as the words left her mouth she started wheezing.

Zuko and Xiang both rushed to her side. Zuko dropped his crutch and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Calm down, Katara. Breathe," Zuko said then he looked at Xiang, who gave him a nod and hurried away.

Katara grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Katara, this is not the time to be stubborn," Zuko said sternly, then his voice became gentle and anxious. "I don't want to lose you."

* * *

**A/N: That was it again for now. I'll do my best to post the next part as soon as possible. (Hopefully within a few weeks).**

**Please review. We past 100 now, so up to the 200 reviews. Haha.**


	12. An Alliance

**AN: I know it's been very very long since my last update. I have no excuses, the only one I can blame is myself for not making time to write. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: An Alliance part one**

It took Xiang half an hour to find a doctor and bring him back to the ship. He and the doctor entered the room and the doctor immediately tended to Katara, who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Your servant told me that Lady Katara is not well," he said to Zuko.

Zuko was holding Katara's hand in his. "I'm afraid it's pneumonia, a crew-member is sick too. She tended to him a couple of hours ago."

"I'm afraid that there's a epidemic," the doctor said, while he examined Katara. "She must have caught it earlier."

"So the sick number will only increase?" Zuko asked. The doctor silently nodded. It seemed that the situation was getting worse and Zuko felt entirely helpless.

"Her blood pressure is low. She needs medication soon. Things might get very nasty with the pregnancy. For both her and the child."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko sat on the main deck leaning against the cabin. Chen emerged from below deck and walked to Zuko.

"Sir, are you all right?"

Zuko sighed and buried a hand in his already untidy hair. "I don't know anymore what I should do. Would it make me a bad leader if I left to save the one I love?"

"I don't know, Sir, we could split up. If a part of us stay behind on your behalf to help them here, then you and the others could go back so Lady Katara and Captain Jee can be treated."

"We would never be with enough to sail this ship," Zuko remembered him.

"Is there no other way to get back?" Chen asked.

His question was answered by a loud roar above them. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked up. There was Appa. The giant bison stroke down in front of the two men and a moment later Aang and Toph jumped on the deck.

"Zuko! Oh good you're all right." Aang said relieved.

"Yeah Twinkletoes had a vision that you were buried underneath the ground."

"I was, I'm all right now. But you're timing couldn't be more perfect," Zuko said as he pulled himself up, grabbing his crutch for support. He let a low wince out as he straightened himself.

"You're wounded," Aang said worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's Katara and Jee we're worried about."

"What's wrong with them?" Toph asked.

"Pneumonia," Zuko said. "And Jee is badly wounded too. I'm afraid that now Katara can't tend to him anymore that his wounds will inflame. And if they don't get treated soon, it looks very bad for them, especially Katara and the baby."

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara blinked several times against the light in the room and when she finally was able to open her eyes, she was looking straight into the grey-blue ones of Aang.

"Aang," she wheezed. "How? When?"

Aang shushed her and stroke the sweaty strands of hair out of her face. "It's going to be all right." He then turned to Zuko. "She's not looking well. You better leave immediately."

"What about my people?" Zuko asked.

"You and Chen take Katara and Jee on Appa to the North Pole. Toph and I will stay behind on your behalf with the rest of your men. Ask Chief Arnook to send healers."

"The North Pole?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded. "Yes, I think Katara, Jee and you could use some healing sessions and all these wounded and sick too."

"You think they will comply? They don't owe anything to the Fire Nation."

"They have the deepest respect for Katara, they will help," Aang assured.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara was securely wrapped in a blanket and her head rested in Zuko's lap. Zuko stroked a hand through her hair absentmindedly as he stared straight ahead. Jee was lying next to them, he too was wrapped in a warm blanket. Chen was sitting on top of Appa's head. He was quite impressed to be sitting on the avatar's bison. The view was majestic, but he didn't dare to say something about it. It was not the time for admiration. They had been flying for almost two days now and Chen was surprised how fast the air bison was. If they had made this journey by ship it would have taken them about a week. But he had heard before that the avatar's bison had flown from Ember Island to Ba Sing Sei in one day and back to the Fire Nation Capital the day after that. That had been the day of Sozin's Comet. Chen stared ahead and saw the glaciers of the North Pole.

"Sir, the Northern Water Tribe is lying straight ahead of us. Where should I land this – er bison?"

"The court yard, close to the entrance of the palace."

Chen did as he was told and landed Appa right in front of two guards.

"Quick! We need some help now," Chen called to the both of them.

The two guards looked surprised at the giant bison, but came closer.

Chen helped Zuko down.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" one of the guards said surprised.

"I'm sorry for bursting in like this. But we need help. Master Katara and a friend are badly sick," Zuko said while searching support on his crutch.

"Get some healers here!" the guard said to the other one, who hurried away immediately.

"Fire Lord are you all right, your injuries seem pretty serious too."

"I can wait, is it possible to speak Chief Arnook first?" Zuko asked.

The guard made a bow. "I shall see what I can do."

ZKZKZKZKZK

They waited until the healers had arrived and brought Katara and Jee safely inside of a cabin. The guard guided Zuko inside to the great hall where Chief Arnook was. When they reached the platform the guard knelt.

"What's the matter, Takko?" Chief Arnook asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko would like to speak you, Chief Arnook."

"That firenation jerk hasn't lost anything here!" sneered a haughty warrior that sat behind Arnook.

"Hahn! Watch your tongue! I won't allow such language." Chief Arnook said sternly, then he turned to Zuko. "Now Fire Lord, what brings you to my tribe in this state?"

Zuko limped forwards and dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain he felt in his right knee. "Chief Arnook, a mine in Tai Dum has collapsed, there are still people trapped inside and an epidemic has broken out, both Katara and my Captain have fallen ill, I brought them here for healing, but I want to safe my people too. So I beg you for your help," Zuko said lowering his head to the floor.

There was a loud laugh and everyone looked at Hahn. Zuko looked up from his kneeling position

"Oh please," Hahn said still snickering. "You can't honestly think that we would help you or the Fire Nation in any way. It's not because the war is over that you can get everything you want –"

"Hahn! That will do! Takko, are the healers working on Master Katara and the Captain?"

"Yes, Sir." Takko said with another bow.

"Why didn't they tend to the Fire Lord?" Chief Arnook asked.

"He first wanted to see you, Sir."

Chief Arnook nodded understandingly. "You carry such a heavy burden, young Fire Lord." He closed his eyes and sighed. "We will help your nation."

Hahn's mouth dropped. "What?!"

But he was ignored by Arnook. "Now let Takko bring you to our healers so they can treat your injuries."

"Thank you," Zuko said as he lowered his head to the floor once more. Then he stood with some help of Takko and his crutch. When he was escorted out of the Hall he could hear Hahn's bickering.

"Why are you helping him! Has he ever helped us?"

"Enough! I won't allow such disrespect towards Master Katara's fiancé. He's a noble man and the fact that he asked our help to save simple citizens, shows he cares! And that's my final word about it Hahn!"

ZKZKZKZKZK

A moment later they entered a cabin, where Yagoda was working on Katara. Zuko was surprised at how comfortable the cabin looked from the inside. There was a square pit in the floor, which was covered with thick fur.

Yagoda looked at Takko and Zuko. "You can go, Takko. I shall take care of him from here on."

Takko made a respectful bow before he left the cabin.

"How is she?" Zuko asked Yagoda as he sat down on the border of the pit.

Yagoda gave him a gentle smile before looking back at Katara. "She's going to be fine. It won't take long before she's back to her former self, although she should take it easy until the baby is born."

Zuko nodded understandingly. Yagoda bent the water back in the bowl and stood. She walked towards Zuko and knelt down in front of him.

"Now let's take a look at you." She took his left arm slowly out of the sling and started unwinding the bandages. Once the bandages were removed a badly swollen and inflamed arm was revealed.

"You're extremely lucky you're still able to stand," Yagoda said as she summoned water and gloved her hands with it before soothing his hurt arm, "most people would have been burning up with a high fever to fight off the infection."

Zuko winced a bit as the cold water touched his arm first. "I'm a Firebender, I tend to run warmer than most people without suffering from it," he explained.

"That might be true, but it should have been treated the moment you broke it. Luckily for you I'm a Waterbender and the damage is still repairable," she scolded, but her tone became gentle once more as she saw him look at Katara, "but thanks to your quick acting both Katara and the baby will be fine. As for your friend, I heard Tahna say that he would be back to his former self in no time."

Zuko fought his tears, but they rolled down anyway. He quickly rubbed them away with the sleeve of his good arm. "I was so scared th-that I would – lose them."

"I thought you knew by now that Katara is a strong-headed woman with a very strong will to live," Yagoda said gently as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you have grown into a very nice young man. And the healers already set off to Tai Dum to help."

Zuko nodded gratefully. Yagoda continued her healing and then she started bandaging his arm again. Once she was done she took of his shin guard and boot so she could tend to the injured knee.

"The injury is not too serious. Only the muscle tissue is damaged," Yagoda said as she placed her water gloved hands on his knee. "I think with a night rest you'll be able to walk again tomorrow." She bent the water back into the bowl and stood. "I think that will do for tonight. Try to get some sleep. If it's too cold tonight you can use those extra blankets I brought," she said while pointing to a pile fur. "Will you manage from here?"

Zuko nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

She gave him a gentle smile. "It's nothing dear. Rest well." And then she left.

Zuko took of his other shin guard and boot and pulled himself on his feet. He noticed he could put some weight on his right leg now. He slowly walked to the spot were Katara was tucked in and gently knelt down next to her. He brushed his hand through her hair. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. He gave her a gentle smile back, even though it didn't reach his eyes completely.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he sat down with a grunt.

"I feel much better, but you seem to have neglected yourself," she said as she placed a hand on his scarred cheek.

"I had to make sure you, the baby and Jee were all right," answered he.

"I pretty sure that we will be fine, we're in good hands after all."

Zuko nodded and slowly lay down next to her. Katara snuggled up against him.

"You scared me," Zuko admitted after a while. He sighed and continued. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Katara didn't respond and when Zuko glanced beside him he saw she had fallen asleep again. He sighed and laid his head on the soft pillow. There were many things on his mind. What would happen to his people in Tai Dum. So many dead, so many injured. Where Ozai-supporters behind it? What would be their next move? For the first time since he'd been crowned Fire Lord, Zuko felt powerless.

ZKZKZKZKZK

When Katara opened her eyes the next day, Zuko was already gone. Katara slowly sat up and looked around, but the young Fire Lord was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she heard voices just outside of the small cabin.

"It's a tragedy what happened at Tai Dum," the deep voice of Chief Arnook spoke.

"I'm afraid that someone made it collapse," Zuko said bitterly.

"But who?" Chief Arnook asked.

"I'm ashamed to say that there are still people who support my father," Zuko replied.

"I see. Obviously they want to spread dead and despair so people will turn against you."

Zuko let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I think so."

"Then I think it's best we call a meeting together with the other nations to see what we can do to maintain the peace. I shall send word to the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe straightaway. This problem needs to be tackled immediately."

"I agree," Zuko said. "In the meanwhile I'm going back to Tai Dum to see what I can do."

"What about Master Katara?" asked Chief Arnook.

"I think it's best if she went back to the Fire Nation Capital together with Captain Jee."

_'We'll see about that,' _Katara thought.

"I think I can arrange something. But do you think she will co-operate? If I know Master Katara well enough, then I can tell you she will not like being left behind."

_'Ha!_ Katara thought triumphantly.

"We have a chid to think about. Her family would never forgive me if I let anything happen to either of them and neither would I. My family is my life. She, my uncle and the baby are all I have. After five years I was not even able to find my mother, the only person who ever loved me beside them."

Katara felt a pang of regret in her heart. It was true, Zuko had been looking for his mother with all his power. But not even a trace of Ursa had been found. No one could tell if she was alive or dead or even in which nation she was residing.

"I understand," Chief Arnook went on. "But I hope she will as well. I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Well I guess you will be leaving today with the Avatar's Bison?"

"Yes, I would like to know what Aang and Toph found out."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. May our paths cross in the future under better circumstances."

"I hope for the same. Thank you for your hospitality and help."

Katara heard Zuko approach and a moment later he entered the cabin. He stopped in the opening as he saw her looking at him.

"You're awake," it was a statement. "How are you feeling now?" asked he as he walked towards her and sat down.

Katara glared at him. "So you're sending me back to the Fire Nation?"

"We're not having this discussion!" Zuko said raising his voice. "If you were listening anyway then you also must have heard my reasons!"

"You don't have the right to decide for me!" Katara snapped back. "I'm a free person!"

Zuko looked her straight in the eyes. "Katara do you know that Yagoda told me that you were this," he held his fingers half an inch apart, "close from miscarrying."

"Don't use that against me! Don't make me feel guilty!" Katara yelled.

"That's the last thing I want to do, Katara," Zuko said his face softening. "You're a great healer and warrior, Katara. But you have to realise that your body is reaching its limits."

"I want to help too, I can't sit here and watch other people suffering! I want to mean something to your people too!" Katara said as tears erupted from her eyes.

"Tara," Zuko said gently as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is that what this is all about? Are you afraid of the citizens judgement?"

Her silence proved he was right.

"You have nothing to prove, you already have their approval."

"But Governor Li Zong —"

"We've talked already about this Katara. Even Mai disagrees with her father, Agni she even accepts us getting married! And people who don't accept you, also have a problem with my reign. It's always going to be like that."

Katara swallowed a lump down her throat. "You're right. I'm sorry." She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Just promise me you're going back to the Fire Nation Capital," Zuko said as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I couldn't bear to lose you too. Please understand that I don't want to lock you inside away from all harm. I know I can't stop you," he chuckled slightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Katara asked with a lump in her throat, silently promising she would reamain behind, at least until she regained her strength again.

Zuko released her and cast his eyes down. "I hope no longer than two weeks."

Katara had to blink her tears away and flung herself again in his arms. "Then promise me you will remain safe."

"I promise," Zuko whispered against her head before kissing it softly.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Several hours later Appa was saddled and ready for take-off. More than happy to go back to Aang. Chief Arnook, Katara and several citizens were there. Chief Arnook shook Zuko's hand. "Good luck. May Yue and La watch over you."

"I cannot thank you enough for your help," Zuko replied. His eyes slowly turned to Katara who was standing a meter behind Chief Arnook.

"Don't worry, son. Once your captain is strong enough, I'll make sure they'll be brought back safely to the capital. Until then they'll be perfectly safe here," the watertribe's chief said.

Zuko bowed his head. "Thank you."

Chief Arnook made a bow too, then he stepped aside. Katara walked toward Zuko and hugged him closely. "I'll miss you," she said as tears ran over her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too. But it won't be for long," he said while burying his face in her hair and breathing her sweet scent. After several minutes he let her go and sat on his shins, addressing her stomach. "And you young one, be nice for you mother." Katara chuckled at that and wiped the tears from her eyes. Zuko straightened himself again and looked tenderly at Katara. "Don't look so sad Tara, it doesn't suit you."

Katara fought her tears once more. "It's just my hormones," she said, smiling weakly.

Zuko cupped her face and kissed her, he didn't care a single bit about all the people present. He kissed her until he felt her knees would give away. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. Slowly he pulled away and slowly walked towards Appa. He climbed with some effort on Appa, because his leg was still stiff and with the words 'yip yip' they took off.

Once Appa had become a tiny spot in the horizon, Katara turned around and walked back to the cabin where she and Zuko had been staying. She stood with her back towards the opening when she felt the presence of somebody else inside.

"He'll be fine, dear." Katara nodded at the comforting words of Yagoda. The healer approached her and placed a hand on the young bender's shoulder. "I can see it in his eyes, nothing will stop him from coming back to you." Katara couldn't help but chuckle, she had to give him that. After all he was know for his persistence in capturing the Avatar back then.

"Thank you for your kind words," Katara said with a small smile.

"Now that's better, you are so much like your grandmother. How about I teach you some techniques so you can ease the backaches."

"How did you -" Katara started. "I carried three children and seen many pregnant woman over the years. I can tell when their backs are aching or not."

While Yagoda showed Katara several healing techniques, she was able to get her mind of the things that had happened.

"If you remember your breathing and several of the healing techniques you can ease your pain during labour."

"Thank you, though I hope I won't be on my own when the time comes."

Yagoda chuckled. "I don't think that man of you would allow that to happen."

Katara smiled to herself and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: If you want to make me really happy now, you're always allowed to press the review-button.**


End file.
